DREAMING
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Dreams and how they affected Jack and Ennis's relationship.


Title: DREAMING

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Bad language, M/M sex

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I make no money off of them; I just try to give them a happier ending.

Summary: The power of dreams and how they affected the lives of Jack and Ennis.

DREAMING

Ennis twisted in his blankets; head thrashing from side to side as the dream over took him for the third time this week.

Jack was walking across a field; three men behind him; when one man raises his arm and brings down the tire iron, knocking Jack to the ground. The three of them, beating Jack; blow after blow, his face crisscrossed with smashed bone and flesh, his life pouring from him in great pools of blood settling in the grass. Ennis knelt beside him in the ditch where Jack lay with pants down around his knees, his manhood torn off.

"NO! NOOOOooooo!!!" Ennis jerked awake; untangled himself from the blanket and got up, his body rigid in fear and damp with sweat. He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one with shaking hands. He leaned against the kitchen sink and peeked out the window. Everything was quiet. Not a soul about. A glance at his alarm clock showed 3:05am. He checked both doors; they were locked. He paced his small space in his underwear until his cigarette was gone then laid back down. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but it was no use. All he could see was Jack lying in that ditch; Jack dead, Jack gone.

How could he stand it with Jack gone? No more Jack visits. No more Jack smiles. No more Jack touching him; holding him. No more Jack EVER! How could he spend the rest of his life alone; without their next meeting to plan for; without the breathless pleasures that Jack brought with him with his smile and his touch? Jack was all he had; Jack was his life. Jack was what made it possible to get through all the long hard weeks and months just knowing that he would be there soon. But what if he wasn't there; wasn't coming again? He couldn't stand it. He had reached the end of his rope!

He sat up on the edge of his bed and reached for the phone and dialed the number in Childress that he had memorized but never called. Jack had given it to him to call if he needed anything.

The phone rang and rang. He didn't even think about what he would say if Lureen answered, he just lit another cigarette and paced the floor carrying the phone with him.

The phone rang and rang …

Jack rolled over and fell off the couch. He fumbled blindly for the phone, knocking over empty beer bottles retrieving it.

"H'lo?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes and trying to force them open. He cleared his throat and said, "Twist residence?"

"Jack? Jack, you all right?" Ennis worried voice echoed in the stillness of his trailer.

"Ennis? That you? What's wrong? Somethin happen?" Jack sat back down, the telephone cord tipping over an over-flowing ash tray spilling its contents in his lap.

"Damn!" he cursed, knowing Lureen would be scolding him in the morning if he left a mess.

"Jack! What's wrong? Is someone there? Don't answer the door!" Ennis was frantic.

"Huh? Ennis? What's wrong? You never called me before. What are you talkin 'bout, don't answer the door?"

"You were cussin. Is somebody there? Somebody tryin to get in?" Ennis paced nervously.

"Well, hell no, nobody's here! It's the middle of the night!" Jack answered checking his watch to see it was just passed 3am. "Who'd ya think was here?"

"Jack, I … I don't know. You sure you're all right? What was you cussin for?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tipped over the ash tray and dumped a pile of butts on Lureen's new sofa. She'll skin me alive if it leaves a mark." Jack picked at the mess until he got it all up and brushed at the remnants of ashes till it was gone.

"So you're all right … and everythin?" Ennis settled some.

"Sure, I'm all right; why wouldn't I be?" Jack leaned back and put his stocking feet up on the coffee table knowing how Lureen hated that but with her gone for the weekend he did it as often as he could.

"What 'bout Lureen; did the phone wake her up?"

"Naw. She's out of town for the weekend with her Momma. They went to some spa or somethin."

"Good. If she's gone for the weekend, how's it you're sleepin on the couch?"

"'Cause this is where I fell asleep. I like it better here in the den. You ever try sleepin in a pink bedroom with ruffled curtains and smellin of perfume? Trust me on this one, Cowboy; it sucks!"

"No, I ain't never slept in no pink room; never want to."

"Me neither! But this is Lureen's house; she bought it with the money her Daddy left her and every time I turn around she's changin it again. 'Fore it was pink it was lilac. That one gave me nightmares! I bitched about it so much she changed it – to this Pepto Bismo pink!"

"A … Jack, the reason I called … I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but I had this dream."

"You been dreamin 'bout me, Ennis? Hope it was a good one! Were you doin me or was I doin you?" Jack asked with a grin.

"A … neither. Jack it was awful. They got you; those guys with the tire irons." Ennis said; his voice lower now, almost afraid to say the words.

"Now, Ennis, why would you wanna go dream somethin like that for?"

"I don't know, Jack. It was so real. Not like a regular dream; you know what I mean? Regular dreams are kinda mixed up and fuzzy. This one was real, Jack. Clear as day and I was standin right there watchin it all. I saw 'em, Jack. I saw 'em kill you!"

"Ennis, you're goin on about nothin. I'm fine. Nothin has happened to me, nothin's gonna happen to me."

"This ain't the first time I dreamed it neither! I keep seein them, Jack, three men, dark hair, no hats. They're followin you in a field and all the sudden they start swingin those irons and you go down. You're all smashed up and bleedin and I know you're dead. I sit down next to you in that ditch and your jeans are down and they pulled it off a you, Jack, just like they did Earl."

"Ennis, you're gettin things all mixed up. That was somethin happened 30 years ago; it ain't happenin to me."

"You don't know that, Jack! For all you know, someone could be plannin it right now! It could happen tomorrow or the next day!" Ennis was beside himself with fear. "I SAW it, Jack! I saw 'em kill you!"

"Ennis, it was just a dream! I'm fine and all my body parts are intact, I promise you!"

"I wasn't like no dream, Jack. It was like I was there, seein it happenin!"

"Think about it for a minute, Ennis. If you saw that happenin to me, would you just stand there watchin?"

"Well, hell no!"

"So it couldn't have been real then. If somethin like that was to happen you woulda helped me; I know that, and you should know it too."

"But Jack, you're way down there in Texas! I couldn't even get to you in hours and hours!"

"Ennis, I said it before and I'll say it again. It was just a dream. It ain't gonna happen to me."

"How do you know? It happened before and it can happen again?"

"I know 'cause I'm careful! I know there are a lot of nuts out there and I don't let myself get into any such situations."

"But what if they come for you at night, like they did Earl? You'd be alone with no one to look out for you but Lureen."

"She'd call the cops and they'd be here in nothin flat. This ain't that big a town."

Ennis was silent as he struggled to light another cigarette while he held the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Jack, I'd die if anythin happened to you." He finally breathed out a stream of smoke.

"Naw, you wouldn't. You'd go on just like you are now."

"NO! I wouldn't! I wouldn't want to!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Ennis. I promise you, I'm careful; as careful as I can be. I even bought me a gun and I carry it in my pickup. I've done a lot of practicin and I'm a fair shot. I'd use it if I had to."

"I HATE we're so fuckin far apart!"

Jack's first thought was to say 'who's fault is that?' but he didn't. "Me too, Cowboy."

"I told you up there when we said good bye last time that I can't stand this no more. I meant it! I fuckin can't stand it!"

"Why the hell you think I drink so much all the time? You think I like this arrangement?

You think I like bein alone all the time?" Jack was losing his temper now. "Hell, Ennis, you made the rules we have to live by; not me!"

"I just can't take it anymore, Jack. I can't!" Ennis wiped his face with his forearm.

"What do you want me to do, Ennis? Tell me and I'll do it. I always do, don't I?"

"I don't want you with nobody else!" Ennis fairly shouted into the phone. "I don't want you goin to Mexico!"

"Anythin else?" Jack asked quietly, not knowing where this conversation was going and wondering how he could make the most of it. Something inside of him whispered that here was his chance; take it.

"Jack … Jack … I don't know; I don't know." Ennis's breath was catching between each word as he sobbed into the phone.

"Ennis, each of us is given one life to live. It's up to us to make whatever we want out of it. We both thought the right thing to do was to get married and have kids so that's what we did. Was that the right thing? I don't know any more. I thought it was at the time and I know you did too. But it ain't what I want; it ain't what I need. What I want and what I need is to be with you."

"It's what I want and need too, Jack, but you know we can't!" Ennis sniffled.

"Why the hell not? If it's what we both want?" Jack was losing it again.

"Cause it ain't safe!"

"You wanna spend all your life safe, then I guess you'll spend it alone workin the rest of your days on someone else's place; goin home each night to an empty trailer and doin yourself by hand. That's some life, Ennis!"

"Jack, it's all I got!" The emptiness of his life was like an open wound and Jack was picking at it.

"It's the choice you made, Ennis. You're the one who says we gotta live like this."

"Jack … What else can we do?"

"We can be together; make a life together."

"People would hate us wherever we went!"

"Not if we played it smart, Ennis. People do it all the time."

"People get killed all the time too, Jack!"

"People get killed all the time anyway, no matter who they're livin with. People fall off ladders, run their cars off the road, die in plane crashes or drown. People get killed in hold-ups, drive-by shootings, road rage. You think everyone should just hide out in their houses and stop livin?"

"Jack … I …I don't know."

"Ennis you and me, we ain't kids no more; both of us pushin 40. We know there are slime-balls out there in the world would love to take a swing at us. All we have to do is be smart about it. Stay out of places where the likes of them are apt to hang out. We stay out of bars and pool rooms; keep our grab-assin till we're alone and no one would be any the wiser."

"Jack, it'd be like paintin a target on our backs!"

"You ever been to Lightnin Flat?"

"No. You know I ain't."

"The folks got a real nice place up there, 350 acres of good land, probably the best in the county. Got some woods on the back 40; a nice creek runnin through it. Pa ain't used but half of it in years 'cause he's too stubborn to admit that it needs new fencing. He's 72 years old, Ennis. How much longer you think a man of that age can hold on runnin a place like that?"

"Jack, what's your Pa got to do with anything?"

"I'm tryin to tell you that, that place is mine! I can move in and take over any time I want. Every letter I get from Momma says the old man's been sick or hurt himself again. We could move up there; run the place. I know practically everybody up there and they know me; know I've been married and have a boy. We could pull your trailer up there; and you could help me run the place. We'd let it be known that you're divorced and your girls livin in Casper. No one would think anything but that I come back home to help the folks out and you're an old friend come to help me."

"Jack, people always find out. What if your Pa said somethin to one of his friends; or your Ma? We'd be disgracin them."

"I ain't sayin it'd be easy. The old man likes to speak his mind and he ain't into holdin back his words. He's got a mean mouth on him but he'd never let it slip that he's got a queer for a son; never in a million years would John Twist admit to that!"

"What about your Ma?"

"Ma? She's an angel! Wait till you meet her, you'll see. She knows how I feel about you; I told her years ago; back in '63 after Brokeback."

"You told her?" Ennis was astonished.

"I sure enough did! Momma and me ain't never had no secrets from each other. She's been wantin to meet you for years."

"Can't believe you told them!"

"Just Ma. Pa's called me a fairy all my life that I can remember. Long before I even knew what it meant. All I told him was that one of these days you and me was gonna move up there and help him with the place."

"Shit, Jack. Ain't you scared, even just a little, tellin people?"

"Not Momma. She's got a head on her shoulders and she knows how to use it. She'd be tickled to death to have us up there. I'm gonna have to move up there sooner or later anyway; soon as he gets where he can't run the place any more and from what I've been hearin from Momma, that ain't all that far off."

"What about Lureen?"

"Lureen and me never should have gotten married; we shoulda stayed best friends. She's a good woman, Ennis. I ain't never been the husband to her she deserved and she's never called me on it. She takes me as I am and gives me space and freedom to come and go as I please without too many questions. She's never done me no wrong and I'll always have a special place in my heart for her and she knows that."

"You think she'd still feel that way if you up and left her?"

"I think she already knows its coming. She reads all of Momma's letters. She knows that I'll be going up there one of these days and it'll be a one-way trip."

"You think she's figurin on stayin behind?"

"She went up there with me one time; when we was first married so she could meet the folks. She hated it. We stayed two days and soon as we stepped on that plane she swore she'd never set foot in that place again and she hasn't. She knows as well as I do, that the two of us ain't got no big love affair goin on between us; we mostly been just livin as friends the last few years."

"You think she'd be OK with you leavin?"

"Uh huh."

"What about Bobby?"

"I don't hardly never see him as it is. He's off on a cruise with his friends right now and he's gonna be a senior in High School come fall; after that it's off to college in Dallas. He's been signed up for that since he was a baby."

"College is expensive."

"It's all taken care of. Lureen's Daddy left enough to cover his entire four years plus plenty of extra. He's a smart boy, Bobby is. He had some trouble learnin as a boy but since he's been in high school, he's really made the grades. He's got his Momma's brains."

"That's good." Ennis said with a little smile.

Jack grinned. "You sayin I ain't got no brains, Cowboy?"

"Must not have if you wanna take up with me."

"Didn't much have a choice there now, did I? You swept me off my feet!"

"I did no such thing! You was the one who started everythin!"

"Me? Who took who first?"

"Now wait a minute here; you was the one who grabbed my hand and shoved it down your pants!"

"And if I remember correctly it stayed there the rest of the summer!"

Ennis smiled at the memory of that long ago time when they were both so young and everything was so new and bright between them.

"Wish it was there right now, Bud."

"Me too, Cowboy. Say the word and I'll be there in 14 hours."

"Jack … If only we could!"

"We can, Ennis, if you want it. All you have to do is say the word and I'll finish up things here and be on my way."

"Jack … You really think we could do this and not get caught?"

"Hell, Ennis. I'm drinkin myself half to death every night; don't see how those tire irons could hurt much more than the pain I'm already in missin you so I can't hardly stand it!"

"But, Jack; dead is dead!"

"Yeah, but a man can die from loneliness too, or too much alcohol. Did you ever think of that?"

Ennis looked around his trailer at the empty beer and whiskey bottles strewn about. He knew the answer to that one.

"Yeah, Jack. I know." He admitted reluctantly.

"Will you think about it, Ennis? That's all I'm askin; just give it some serious thought. If it got to be too much for you; if you was too scared or uncomfortable you could always go back to where you are now. I'm sure with all your ranchin experience you wouldn't have any trouble findin work. Don't you think it's at least worth a try?"

"It sure would be nice. What about neighbors? Nosy neighbors always like to snoop around and gossip."

"The folks got no neighbors on one side of them, the other side there's a widow woman livin alone, got to be in her 70s at least. She uses a walker and don't get around much.

Behind, the place backs up to some government land that was set aside for a base or somethin but it never got built. It's just sittin there; nobody's workin it. It's all fenced off, nobody can get on it."

"You got answers for everythin, Jack Twist."

"Ennis, you're my answer; and I'd like to think that I'm yours. We need each other and we belong together. I fuckin hate Texas. I know in my heart I belong back up on that ranch just as I know you belong up there with me."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are, Bud."

"You are when we're together; you know that. There ain't no questions then are there?"

"Nope. When we're together there ain't no more questions."

"That's your answer, Ennis."

Ennis was silent. He had no more questions; he knew Jack was right. He just had to find the courage, somehow, to make that leap of faith.

"You still there, Cowboy?" Jack asked.

"Uh huh."

"Thought maybe you fell asleep on me there."

"I'd like to be on you right now. Don't think I'd be havin trouble sleepin with you next to me."

"If you were on me right now, I don't think we'd be sleepin."

"You're right about that, for sure! But afterwards when we finished; it's always so good sleepin with you beside me."

"You know what I liked best? When its summer and we sleep naked. I love feelin your skin next to mine; I love the way it smells and tastes, Cowboy."

Ennis gasped into the phone as his cock stood straight up and begged for attention at the memories Jack aroused in him.

"Jack … we shouldn't talk like this, not over the phone."

"Why not? I thought you liked it when I whispered in your ear."

"I do but not when you ain't around to finish what you got started."

"I'm right here, Cowboy. And my hand is in my lap; right where your hand spends so much time. And I'm touchin what you like so much."

"Jack! Shit, Jack. This can't be right." Ennis slid his hand into his shorts and caressed himself.

"Who cares! 'Sides which, I ain't never heard of any law that says it's illegal; have you?"

"Wish I was there to taste you." Ennis said, shocked at himself by his frankness.

"Ohhhh Nothing in this world would make me happier than you tastin me right now. I love the way you lick it; like it's one of them all-day suckers or somethin."

"I could suck you all day and all night too, Jack … Jack."

"Squeeze it for me, run your thumb over the tip. Yeah, like that. You know what I like, don't you!"

"Jack … I … need you … I… Oooohhhhh." Ennis gasped into the phone as he came hard. He regained his senses just in time to hear Jack grunt and mutter "Ennis …" as he came.

"SHIT!"

"Jack, you all right?"

"Oh Christ! I got it all over the arm of the couch! Lureen is gonna kill me!"

"She got a tire iron?"

Jack dissolved into giggles and Ennis joined him as he held his hand under the kitchen faucet and rinsed off.

"I'm sure she does in her car but she'd never even know how to get it out of the trunk, let alone use it."

"You're lucky." Ennis snickered.

"Yeah, I'm lucky all right." Jack breathed deeply and grinned.

"You'd probably better go get a wash cloth and see if you can't get that cleaned up."

"Yeah, I guess I'd better. Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you think about what we been talkin about?"

"About me bein on you or you bein on me? I think about that all the time."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Just do it, Ennis. Think about it. Don't we have as much right to be happy as anybody else? Don't we?"

"Don't rightly see how it could hurt anybody; us bein together."

"Now you're thinkin straight, Cowboy!"

"Don't think us bein together would be considered 'straight', Bud."

Jack chuckled, "I don't care what anybody else thinks, Ennis. You and I know what's right for us. That's all that matters."

"You sure got all the answers, Jack fuckin Twist." Ennis said affectionately.

"I sure do and soon as we can get together you can ask all the questions you want. You think about it and when you're ready you give me another call and remember; I'm only 14 hours away."

"I miss you, Jack." Ennis said quietly, not knowing what else to say or how to express his feelings.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and let the echo of the words settle into him. Sweeter words were never spoken.

"I miss you too, Ennis." He hoped his words had the same affect on Ennis as Ennis's words had on him. They did.

Ennis paused a moment before saying, "Well, good night then. Get some sleep."

"I will," Jack nodded as he spoke still not believing this incredible phone call. "Good night, Cowboy. Sleep tight and dream another dream of me; only a good one this time. You and me wrapped around each other; somethin like that; OK?"

"That's what I think about every night when I close my eyes to sleep; just you and me together, close up next to each other, the way we like it."

"Ain't nothin better in this world, Cowboy, than wakin up next to you in the early morning, knowin you're there with me and we're gonna be together. It's the best there is!"

"It is for sure, Jack. Good night now."

"Good night, Ennis." He started to hang up then pulled the phone back to his ear. "Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me again. I mean, any time. It won't wake Lureen up. She sleeps with ear plugs so she don't hear nothin. I got my own room and the phone is right next to my bed. If you have another bad dream I mean; or if you just want to talk; whatever."

"I might just do that. G'night."

"Night."

Ennis lay back down and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. He could still hear Jack's words and they caressed him, bathed him in warmth and well being; made him whole again. Jack was in his mind and in his heart as he sank into a deep sleep. He pulled up to a stop in front of his trailer and got out, bone weary from a long days work. He keyed the door open and walked in. The place was filled with the smell of stew cooking on the stove and Jack stood stirring it. "E F or F F?" Jack asked without looking up.

"Huh?" Ennis asked.

"Eat first or fuck first? Your choice." The sweet voice said looking up; blue eyes smiling. Ennis grinned and reached for him. They tore at each others clothes trying to get to bare skin when a loud noise pulled Ennis away; back to reality. He palmed the alarm off and sat on the side of the bed for a moment, smiling to himself. He dreamed about Jack again and it was wonderful! Jack was here waiting for him. Right here in this trailer. This filthy trailer! Ennis looked around guiltily and made a mental note to do some major cleaning as he got up and got himself started on his work day.

"Hi, Honey. Did you and your Mom have a nice time?" Jack took his wife's bag as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh my, was it wonderful! That place is just stunning, Jack, you should see it! Just like something right out of a movie! We were treated like royalty, pampered like babies." She rattled on as Jack followed her on into the house and let his mind wander to Ennis and their phone conversation the night before.

"What was that? What did you say?" He asked as Lureen stood there, hands on hips, waiting for Jack to answer some question that he definitely didn't hear.

"I swear, Jack Twist, you're not even listening to me! I asked you what you did with yourself while Momma and I were gone. Did you go out? Do anything? Please don't tell me you sat in that den of yours and drank all weekend."

"Oh you know me; I didn't do all that much. I watched a couple of games on TV." He knew that was a safe bet. Lureen knew nothing about sports and certainly wouldn't question him on it.

"Well, I'm gonna take a little nap. You can tell everyone at work that I'll be in this afternoon if they need me. You really should go with me next time. You'd probably love it."

"Here's your bag." Jack plopped the bag on her bed.

"Not on the bed, Jack! Don't you dare tear that silk duvet!" She scolded him.

"Sorry." He lifted the bag carefully down on the floor. "What the hell is a 'duvet' any way?"

"It's a coverlet; like a fancy blanket. It's French. All the way from Paris, France. And from the price of it, it must have come over First Class passage!" She answered going into the adjoining bathroom and starting the tub.

"Well; don't seem too practical to me. Wouldn't a quilt be warmer?"

"It's June, Jack. I ain't goin for warmth here, I'm goin for atmosphere." She countered.

"Atmosphere? On a bed? I still think a quilt would be a lot more comfortable than that frilly thing." Jack said as he headed out the door.

"That's why you have your room and I have mine." She answered.

"See ya this afternoon then," he waved her a good bye and headed out.

Ennis riding the mower on Cole's ranch and thinking: Sure would be nice goin back to my trailer and findin Jack there waiting for me like in my dream.

Jack sitting at his desk looking at a pamphlet showing a new combine and thinking: It sure was nice talking with Ennis last night. He sure seemed different; like he was actually considering my offer of the two of us moving up to Lightning Flat. Boy would I like to see the look on the old man's face when he sees me bringing Ennis up there!

Lureen was sitting at her desk thinking: Oh damn, I snagged a nail!

Ennis hurried home from work and entered his trailer. It was hot and smelly and empty. He knew Jack wasn't going to be there but some tiny part of him hoped he would be; waiting there for him like he was in the dream.

He opened a beer and pulled out a can of Spaghettios and heated them up. He wolfed them down as he began cleaning the place up. First of all he opened up both doors and aired the place out. The breeze was warm but at least it was clean and didn't smell of tobacco and unwashed dishes and dirty clothes. He told himself he was glad Jack wasn't there to see the mess.

First he took a double arm full of empty bottles out to the trash; then made another trip to empty his trash cans. Next he ran some hot water in the sink and gave a long squirt of Joy and started piling the dirty dishes and pans in. In no time he had them all sparkling clean and draining on the counter to dry. He made a swing around the place piling up dirty clothes and towels and pulled the sheets off the bed. He rolled everything into a bundle and hauled it over to the laundry room. He liked doing laundry evenings as he usually had the place to himself. He stuffed everything into three different washers, inserted his coins and returned to his trailer.

He dug around in his closet until he found the broom and began sweeping. He spotted some food on the side of the cupboards and got a towel out and started wiping the cupboards down. After that he used the towel on the linoleum floor; he didn't have a mop; just never thought to buy one.

Next he got out his can of Comet and started in on the bathroom. He thought it funny that he never noticed how dirty the place was before this morning. The thought of Jack being there and seeing it all somehow opened his eyes. He scrubbed until the sink, toilet and tub sparkled then he did the kitchen sink, the refrigerator and the stove.

He made a quick trip to the laundry room and put everything into dryers. The place was still deserted; he was happy for that. He wasn't into socializing.

Back in his trailer again he took stock of his pantry and decided he'd better do some shopping come Saturday. Jack would be appalled at the sparse offerings. He'd best stock up on some of Jack's favorites. He grinned at that; like Jack was actually going to be there one day soon! He snickered at the idea. It was fun to day dream.

Jack picked up the phone and called Lightning Flat. He spoke to his Momma for about 40 minutes before hanging up and joining Lureen in the living room where she was sitting with a cocktail and going over expense reports.

"You know I really think we should be advertising more on the radio than on the TV. It costs only half as much and I think more farmers listen to the radio while they're working than watch TV, don't you?" She asked Jack as he entered the room.

"Uh … whatever. Don't know that there's much difference, one way or the other." He answered idly as he sat down on a purple velvet chair.

"Well don't you ever ask customers where they heard about us?" She looked up and asked him.

"Never gave it any thought." He answered truthfully.

"Well you should. It's important to know if they're hearin about us on the TV or the radio."

"I just figured they all ready knew about the place. I mean, how can they miss us? We got the biggest sign in town. You can see it two or three streets over."

"These things are important, Jack so you don't waste your advertisin money."

"OK. OK. You about through there? I mean with the readin and all?"

"You got somethin on your mind?" She laid the papers down and lit up a cigarette; blowing smoke up to the ceiling.

"Yeah. I talked with Momma a little while ago. They ain't doin too well."

"What is it this time? Your Daddy sick again? Honestly, I don't know why you won't just put them in a home somewhere. They got lots of nice places for old folks now a days. You could bring them down here if you want. We could put them in that new place over on Parker Street. I hear it's nice and clean and everything."

"You know they don't travel and there's no way in hell Momma would leave the ranch. All her family is buried right there in Lightning Flat and I don't think Pa could survive in one of those places. You may just as well put a gun to his head and kill him dead."

"Now there's a thought!" Lureen mumbled under her breath. They had had this conversation before and she knew where it was headed.

"I didn't mean that, Jack, but only a fool would hang on to that run-down place. There's no way a man of his age can run it."

"I know; I know. Sooner or later I'm gonna have to go up there and help them out; you know that, don't you?"

"I know; you've said it enough times. And I'm still sayin that if you do move up there, you'll be goin alone. Bobby and me will be stayin put where we belong." She waved her hand in exasperation, glancing back down at her reports.

"Well, I've got a feelin it's going to be sooner rather than later. You'll be all right with it?" Jack's eyes met hers for the first time.

She stared at him a few minutes before answering. "Sure; you know that. Billy Fred is getting really good with sales lately. Why don't you start teaching him a little more about the combines so if anything does happen, and you have to take off, he'll be able to step in and take over."

"That's a good idea. He's a good man, Lureen. Honest as the day is long and the customers like him. Not like old Martin."

"I know. Martin needs to go. Can't remember the last time he actually sold somethin. He was with Daddy for years and years though; long before I ever started."

"You always tell me 'business is business' when I don't want to do something."

"Yeah, but this is different. He's almost like family and I don't have much of that left. Just Momma now. Maybe I can put him on the phones."

"He needs to be put out to pasture. He's pushing 70."

"Maybe I could talk him into retiring? I think I'll give that a try."

"Whatever. I'm going on up to bed."

"What? Already? You're not going to sit in the den and drink yourself cockeyed?"

"I don't do that every night." He said as he left. "Don't really feel like drinkin tonight."

"Hmmm. Maybe talkin to his Momma did some good." She squashed out her cigarette and wondered to herself how much it would cost to re-do the den over into an exercise room. Maybe she could get one of those personal trainers and have him come out to the house. She put her papers away and let her mind wander. She thought that room might look good painted mauve. The large windows opened out to show her lovely pink azaleas at the side of the house. Yes, mauve would go great in there but first she'd have her contractor tear out all that horrible paneling that Jack was so fond of.

She made a mental note to herself to call her contractor tomorrow morning and get an estimate.

Ennis answered the phone as he was rinsing off the dishes. He turned the water off and grabbed it.

"Yes?"

"You didn't call me so I'm callin you."

"Jack!" Ennis said with a happy smile. "Hey, this is gonna show up on your bill. Might get you in trouble."

"Nah. I'm in a booth in a bar down town. Got two rolls of quarters here in front of me. Got the door closed and all the privacy in the world."

"You gotta be careful, Jack."

"I know that, Ennis but I waited a long time and you didn't call."

"It's only been a few days, Jack." Ennis grinned, enjoying the sound of that voice coming through the phone more than anything in the world.

"A few days? It's been three days! That's not a few; that's several!"

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, you know that, don't you?" Ennis sat down in his recliner and relaxed.

"I know I'm crazy about you, Cowboy. You been thinkin about me?" He asked hopefully.

"Only every wakin minute, is all." Ennis answered truthfully.

"No more bad dreams?"

"Nope. Not lately."

"Good. Only good ones are allowed."

"It sure was strange, Jack. Havin the same dream three different times. Exactly the same dream only it wasn't like a dream at all; it was like it was really happenin and I was watchin it, like a movie or somethin."

"Well, try not to think about it. It's only your imagination mixin up things with that killin back in your old neighborhood. It ain't likely that somethin like that would ever happen again."

"It could happen, Jack."

"Not if we're careful; and we'll be careful. I promise not to grab your ass or stick my hand down your pants while we're I town, OK?" He tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Don't even think of such a thing!" Ennis fired back at him.

"It's OK to think about them things, Ennis, as long as we only do them in private."

"What if we forget?"

"How can we forget when you keep remindin me of it all the time?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it's important!"

Jack's mind drifted back to his conversation with Lureen and her telling him it's important to know how your customers find you. Now that wasn't important. Not to him. But what Ennis said, was. Anything Ennis says is important; everything he says is important."

"You still there, Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinkin about you. I like listenin to your voice. It warms me up inside; makes me feel good."

"I know. Makes me feel good listenin to you too."

"Why didn't you call me then? I been waitin and waitin."

"Didn't have much to say. You already know I miss you. How many times I gotta say it?"

"You gotta say it and keep on sayin it till you get it through your thick head that we belong together and you tell me you're ready to move in with me; that's how long!"

"OK. I can do that. I miss you, Bud. I miss you and I mean it. I ain't sayin it just 'cause you said I had to."

"I wish I was there with you right now. I'd show you just how much I miss you!"

"Wish you were too." Ennis looked around his clean and neat trailer and smiled. One of these days, Jack will be here! Right here in this trailer!

"How's work been going? Old man Cole treatin you right?"

"Sure enough. He's a good man. I been workin for him long enough now that he knows all he has to do is tell me what he wants done and I can see to it and get it done."

"He's lucky to have someone like you workin for him. He must know that."

"I don't know about that." Ennis grinned modestly.

"I do. I never met a harder worker than you, Ennis. You got all that ranchin know-how in your head and you ain't afraid of hard work. You and me could whip our ranch into shape in no time."

"You're a dreamer, Boy. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Didn't need nobody to tell me that; I always knew it. Ain't nothin wrong with dreamin. I knew that some day, I'd come back home and take over that place and maybe bring it back up to what it was when my Granddaddy ran it. Momma says it was a real beautiful place then, filled with flowers and fruit trees and they raised the best horses and fattest cows in the county A'course back then it wasn't the Twist ranch, it was the Sullivan."

"Your Momma's folks Irish?"

"Uh huh. Momma said I look just like her brother Liam. The black hair and blue eyes and fair skin; that's Irish, sure enough."

"So I got myself hooked up with an Irishman, huh?" Ennis asked.

"That you did! Didn't you say your grandparents were from Germany?"

"That's right; both sides; one from Switzerland, the other three all from Germany."

Hmmmm. You think a German and an Irishman could make a go of it?"

"Don't see why not. Especially if one of them is named Ennis Del Mar and the other one is named Jack Twist." Jack grinned into the phone.

"You talkin nonsense, Jack Twist."

"Maybe so, maybe so. Lureen didn't seem to think so last night when I told her I was thinkin of movin back up to Lightnin Flat."

"You told her?"

"I called Momma and talked with her for a while. Pa's been sick again. She seems to think it's his heart but he won't go see the doctor. Says it's just indigestion. Can't see that he has all that much time left, Cowboy. I may have to go up there with you or without you."

"I understand. You get that call, you go. Don't worry about me; just call me when you can. What did Lureen say about you goin?"

"Like I figured; not all that much. She suggested that I start trainin one of the other salesmen on the combine. He's a good man; he'll be able to take over my spot easy."

"She know you're talkin about a one-way trip?"

"Uh huh. We been talkin about it for years now. It was always a one-of-these-days kinda thing but she knows now it's going to be sooner rather than later."

"And she's OK with that?"

"Seemed to be."

"No tears? No shouting? No name callin?" Ennis couldn't believe people on the verge of divorce could be so civil to each other.

"Nope. None of that. Hell, Ennis. We ain't slept together in at least 2 or 3 years now and she ain't got no problem with that. I tell ya, she won't be missin me all that much."

"Divorce is a sad, sad thing, Jack. You'll probably have to pay child support a couple of years."

"Nah. She makes way more than I ever have. My leavin won't change anythin much for her or Bobby. I'll still spend some time with him; maybe on summer vacation or over a holiday or somethin."

"Course! Like I do with my girls."

"Exactly. Our kids are busy makin their own lives now, Ennis, just like we need to be doin."

"You thinkin we should go up to Lightning Flat now before your Pa gets any worse?"

"It crossed my mind. Have to admit that."

"I guess you're right about that. I was thinkin about him this afternoon while I was mowin. I was wonderin if he can still handle a mower or a baler?"

"I guess he can; I don't know."

"If he don't get it mowed and baled he won't have any winter feed for the cows; there ain't nothin for them to eat once the snow piles up."

"Guess he'd have to see about buyin some."

"That's awfully damn costly. He got that kinda money?"

"Not really; guess he'd have to take out a loan at the bank."

"Guess we'd best see about gettin on up there then, 'fore they go takin out all kinds of loans on the place just to get by. That happens and next thing you know the bank owns your place."

Jack sucked in air and couldn't speak. Did Ennis just say what it sounded like?

"You still there, Bud?" Ennis asked.

"Nope. I'm flyin out the door and in my pickup headin north!"

"Jack Twist! I swear; you pick the damnedest times to be funny!"

"Wasn't tryin to be funny; just findin it hard to breathe about now."

"You sick or somethin?"

"Ennis! Did you just say 'we'd best see about gettin on up there?' We?"

"We. That's right. As in you and me. You think you can do it all by yourself? Mowin and balein ain't no little job, ya know? And there's lots of other stuff needs to get done before first snow."

"Yeah, I know but …"

"No buts, Jack. Was you plannin on waitin till you got the call that said he was dead before you offered to go up there to help? I mean, I know the two of you don't get on and all but he is your Pa, Jack, and you should help him while you still can. Once he's gone you won't never get the chance again."

"A … yeah, right! We should get on up there. Summer time there's lots of work to be done on a ranch." Jack still couldn't believe what he was hearing; wasn't sure Ennis was really saying what it sounded like.

"You got that right. So when you comin up?"

"Uh … It's Tuesday, right? How about this weekend? That'll give me a few days to train this guy and talk it over with Lureen and see what she wants to do. I mean if she wants to get the divorce now or wait a while. I'll call Momma in the morning and tell her we're comin. That should ease her mind some. I know she's awful worried."

"Sounds good. That'll give me a couple of days to finish up at Cole's place and I'll have to get my truck serviced and see to my horses. You got room for my horses up there?"

"We'll make room. I'm sure there is. The barn is huge. It's got stalls that ain't been used in years."

"You got a hitch on your truck; one strong enough to pull my trailer up there? Don't think I could pull it with mine; not with the horses in the back."

"Yeah, I got a hitch. I pull some of this equipment around on a big flat-bed. I'm sure it'll pull your trailer."

"OK, I guess it's this weekend then. You get a call before then, you come on up and I'll take off early. I'll talk with Mr. Cole tomorrow."

"Oh God, Ennis! Are you really gonna do this?"

"You need to be up there in Lightnin Flat helpin your folks and you need to be there right now; not some time off in the future. Runnin a ranch takes a lot of work and you can't do it by yourself. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer to help?"

"Right … er …exactly! I can't do it by myself and you have all the experience that I don't."

"Can't nobody take no bad meanin from that. Just one friend helpin out another. It's done all the time. Now don't get me wrong here. I'll be livin in my trailer and you'll be livin with your folks. If we happen to bump into each other around the place from time to time; who'll ever know?"

"Right! Ain't nothin nobody can be suspicious of."

"Exactly. We'd best hang up now and get some sleep. We got lots to do the next few days. You be thinkin of some nice flat place up there where I can park my trailer. Someplace close to the water and sewer line. I'll pick up some heavy-duty hoses; you think about 100 feet will be enough or should I get more? Also, what about electricity? Keep that in mind when you pick a spot. I'll get some extension cords too. Can you think of anything else I'll need to pick up?"

"100 feet sound about right. If we need more we can always hit the Home Depot up there or Sears. They got all kinds of stuff there. Can't think of anything else at the moment. I think I'm still in shock." Jack answered; wide-eyed and staring off into space.

"Well get over it, Jack. We got lots of work to do. Get on home now and get some sleep. You think of anything else you give me a call. I'll be here in the morning till 6:00; that's when I leave. I'll be home about 6 in the evening. Any time after that would be good."

"OK. I'll call you tomorrow evening then."

Ennis was silent for a few minutes then said, "Can't hardly wait till the weekend, Bud."

"Me neither. Been waiting nearly 20 years now but somethin tells me its these last few days that's gonna be the hardest."

"You got that right. I'm gonna hang up now, Jack. I gotta make a list of what I need to get done and what I need to buy and we both need to get some sleep."

"Sleep is the last thing I have on my mind right now, Cowboy." Jack said in his smoky voice.

"Now don't you go gettin all riled up; you're in a phone booth, remember?" Ennis grinned and gave himself a little squeeze. Jack knew just how to push all his buttons.

"I know, I know. I just … I don't know. I've been waitin for this for so long; now that it's happenin I'm struck dumb. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you'll go on bein careful! You need to get your truck serviced; make sure you get your tires checked. Get that new man trained and then get your sweet ass up here. You think you can handle all that? Being careful is the most important thing here."

"Yes; absofuckinglylutely, I can do all that! I might even get done early. What if I didn't wait for the weekend; would that be all right?"

"Don't see why not. I got about another day left mowin Cole's place. Once that's done, I'm free and clear. His son is comin in next week from Denver. He can do the balein and take over from there. You come up whenever you're ready."

"Not tonight?"

"Jack fuckin Twist! 

"OK, OK. I'll see how much I can get done tomorrow. See you soon then?"

"You will for a fact. And Jack, once we're up there in Lightning Flat, there won't be no need for you to be seein nobody else. I promise you that."

"Never wanted nobody else but you, Ennis. Even when I was with somebody else; all I thought about was you; wishin it was you."

"As long as we got that straight then."'

"We do."

"OK. See you in a few days then."

"Yeah; a few days."

Jack spoke with Lureen at breakfast and it went about as he expected. Lureen had decided to wait on the divorce. She thought it would make more sense to Bobby and to everyone else if it seemed like Jack just went up to Wyoming 'for a little while to look after his folks' then just decided to stay. She appreciated that he agreed to stay a few more days to help train the other salesman.

Jack spent most of the day demonstrating the use of the combines and explaining the paperwork that went with them. He was about to leave for the day when the receptionist rang his desk.

"Jack Twist here," he answered in his salesman voice.

"Mr. Twist, I have a Barney Furguson here to see you; says he knows you. Says he wants to see that hot new combine you got sittin out back."

"Barney Furguson? You sure you got the name right? Not Harry Furguson; his Daddy?"

Jack's brow furrowed and he rubbed his forehead, wishing he hadn't already sent Billy Fred home for the day.

"Nope, said his name was Barney. Ain't none of them out of their 30s." she answered.

"Them? How many are there?"

"Three of them. Barney and the other two; Teddy and Richie Kennedy I think he said; I forget. They said they'd be waitin out back for you."

"OK. Thanks, Caroline. You may as well go on home now. They won't be buyin anything; at least not tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Twist. I do have a birthday party I need to go to tonight and I still haven't shopped for the present. I'll be takin off then and I'll see you in the mornin."

"Sure thing, Caroline. See you in the mornin." Jack hung up the phone and sat with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, elbow on the desk and thought. "Barney Furguson? He ain't got two nickels to rub together; what's he wanna be lookin at a hundred thousand dollar combine for? And he remembered those Kennedy boys well, them and their older brother who was still in jail for his mis-deeds.

Jack walked down the back hall and stood lookin out at them, standing there hat-less in the June sun. He watched the three of them talking and laughing. They weren't ten feet from the combine yet they weren't even lookin at it; just standing there gabbing. A cold shiver ran through him. He could almost hear the pieces clinking into place. Number one, Furguson hated him. He used to date Lureen and had told him in a drunken bar fight years ago that he had planned on marrying her but she dumped him for Jack.

Number two, he remembered watching Teddy and Richie harrassing some nice young couple till they finally got up and left the restaurant in the middle of their meal.

They were the town bullies and in and out of trouble every other day.

And number three was Ennis's dream about three hatless men and he knew; these were exactly the three that would try and pull something like that off.

He reached down and clicked the dead bolt on the door; went to his office and got his jacket and walked out the front door, locking it behind him. He climbed into his truck and headed for home. Less than an hour spent packing; a short note for Lureen and he was on his way north.

He took 287 straight up to Boise City, in the Oklahoma pan handle and stopped for the night when he spotted a Motel 6 across the street from the Texaco station where he was filling up. He made a pit stop at Jack in the Box for some Monster Tacos and headed for his room; glad to see the last of Texas. He locked his truck up; this time taking his pistol out of the glove compartment and slipping it into his food bag and went inside.

It was just passed 8 pm when he rolled up his food bag and tossed it in the trash. He checked the window again; made sure the door was secure and sat down on the bed and called Ennis.

"Yes?" Ennis answered the phone.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Jack said grinning.

"Jack? Now that wasn't dirty; just a way to answer the phone is all." Ennis pulled the other boot off as he cradled the phone between ear and shoulder.

"It is when you say yes to me."

"I think it's your mind that's dirty, Jack Twist. You doin all right?"

"Couldn't be better! I'm in Oklahoma and out of Texas for good!"

"No shit? What happened? Lureen change her mind and decide to give you some trouble?"

"No, no. I just finished up with the trainin and decided I'd go on up. No sense hangin around once the decision's been made. I'll call Momma in the morning and tell her to expect me early. You OK with this?"

"Yeah, sure, Jack. I got a lot done today myself. Mr. Cole was real nice about my leavin; said he'd have a check ready for me whenever I was ready. I finished up his mowin and after work I hit the Home Depot and got some hoses and stuff."

"I'm sittin here in this motel and I still can't believe we're finally doing this, Ennis. You sure you ain't gonna go changin your mind on me now; are you?"

"Nope. Decision's made. Only friend I got in the world needs my help and I ain't never been no slacker. I'll be there for you, Jack, whenever you need me."

"You tell any body where you're headed?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Ain't none of their business. I just told Cole that a family up north that I knew a long time was in desperate need of help cause of the old man's health and I had to go. It's the God's honest truth, Jack."

"It is for a fact. I know how you are about the truth."

"That's all I'll ever ask of you, Jack; just the truth."

"And you'll have it, Ennis. With the two of us together there won't be no need for lies."

"Good. Now that that's settled, won't be no need to bring it up again."

"I can hardly wait to see you. You still as good lookin and horny as I remember?"

"You sure do know how to sling the shit, Jack. No wonder you're such a great salesman."

"Ain't no salesman no more. I'm a rancher! And proud of it."

"Ranchin's a lot of hard work, Jack. It ain't gonna be all fun and games and rollin in the grass."

"Long as I'm workin along side of you, I'll be happy. I ain't never been afraid of hard work, Ennis. It was just the loneliness I couldn't stand. I had to get out and be with people; some nice people who'd give a guy a chance to make good and not bad mouth him if he fell short. It ain't gonna be no easy thing side-steppin Pa and his mean mouth but we can do it."

"I ain't worried about your Pa's mouth. I'm worried that you been away from ranchin for so long that you don't remember all the hard work involved."

"I ain't been totally away from it, Ennis. I talk to Momma on the phone all the time and each time after my visits with you I'd always go up there and spend some time helpin the old man out. I know I ain't but barely made a dent in what needs doin 'round a ranch but it's been my dream my whole life to go back up there and make a go of that place and bring it back up to where my Granddaddy had it. It can be done with the two of us workin it. The old man couldn't do it if he had another 40 years of good health in front of him. He's too cheap and too set in his daddy's ways to even consider new things. It's a wonder the place is still limpin along as it is."

"You already got some ideas then about what needs doin?"

"I do for a fact. First of all, like you said before, we'll need to get the grass mowed and baled. Then there's the winter grass to put in and I don't mean that cheap shit that Pa always buys. I wanna get some of the higher grade stuff; the kind that will really pack the pounds on. Then we need to do somethin about gettin the house winterized. Those old windows rattle when the wind blows and it blows all the time up there and in the winter it feel like it's blowin right off a glacier it's so cold."

"The house ain't got no heat?"

"It's got some old radiators that put out a little. Old man Miller over at the Farmer's Supply and Repairs has been tellin Pa for years that he needs a new boiler but he won't hear of it. Says he'll replace it one of these days when he has a big calf crop to take to market. And there ain't no way that's gonna happen as long as he don't buy no new bulls and he keeps feedin them on that cheap grass. Every year he goes to market with fewer and fewer calves. He'd be lucky this year to take 50 out of 150 cows."

"That's a pretty low percentage."

"Pa don't know and don't care nothin about no percentages. He says his ways were good enough for his daddy and they're good enough for him."

"Where does he take 'em; Sheridan or Cheyenne?"

"Sheridan. He says his daddy told him everyone in the big city of Cheyenne was crooks and he refuses to drive that far."

"Well, we'll take 'em this year and we'll take 'em to Cheyenne. I been there a lot with Mr. Cole and there's some nice people there. They'll do right by you."

"OK. Sounds good to me. No need to be tellin Pa where we take 'em. When you get up to the ranch you take a good long look around and we'll do what ever you think should be done to get the place back on its feet as soon as possible."

"Good. And don't worry about your old man's mouth. It won't bother me none as long as you're sure he won't be sayin anythin to anyone that might get us in trouble."

"Not worried about that at all, Ennis. He ain't exactly the friendly type and won't be comin visitin you in your trailer. He won't say anythin much in the house in front of Momma neither cause she wouldn't stand for it. He always saved his filthy mouth for out doors where she couldn't hear it."

"I been around people like that before, Jack. It don't worry me none."

"Good. Once he sees that we're there to stay and that we're both hard workers; I'm hopin he'll let up some. He ain't never gonna be no kind and grateful person though; he ain't got it in him."

"Won't bother me none."

"Good. How soon can you get away then; tomorrow?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow? Naw. I got another half days work at Cole's then I need to get my truck serviced. I need to get a couple of new re-caps on the font end if I'm gonna be out on the highway with the horses. That's always takes a coupla hours. You'll be drivin all day tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, but this time, I'll be floatin on air comin up there to stay. This is one drive I'm really gonna enjoy."

"You be careful now and don't take any chances."

"I'll be careful, Ennis. Don't worry none about me. I'm glad you're gettin some new tires. Your truck need anythin else? I can help you out if you need some money; bein as your truck will probably be used 'round the ranch and all."

"Ain't gettin new tires; I said re-caps. New tires cost too much."

"Tires are important, Ennis; especially since we're gonna be usin the truck off-road. Re-caps won't last long out on open range."

"OK, OK. I'll spring for new ones; don't want to start off actin like your old man. But I don't need your money. I got two child support payments left for Jenny and I got that much and some extra in the bank. I'll close out my account tomorrow and get them new tires you're so set on. You're a hard man, Jack Twist."

"I am around you, Cowboy; always." Jack answered with his most sultry voice.

"Now you stop that, Jack fuckin Twist. It's late and we need to get some sleep. We got a lot to get done tomorrow and you got a long drive ahead of you."

"You're a mean man, Ennis Del Mar. Get a man all riled up with your flirty talk about hard-ons then leave me hangin."

"I ain't never said nothin 'bout your hard-on! 'Cept maybe that it's always there in the back of my mind or pokin me in the back while I'm tryin to sleep."

"Ain't never heard you do no complainin 'bout it."

"That's right and you won't neither." Ennis grinned; light-headed and eager for the coming days.

"OK. I'll let you go then and I'll go to sleep here in this lonely bed all by myself. Hear this though, my friend. Your nights of sleepin alone are numbered. Won't be that many more of them for either of us."

"Now, Jack. We talked about that."

"We did; and I promise you we'll talk on it again; just not tonight." Jack stood up and peeked out the window out into the parking lot. He heard a noise he didn't like and he needed to check it out.

"I'm gonna shower and get some sleep then so I can get an early start tomorrow. See you soon, Bud."

"You got it. I'll call you some time late tomorrow after I get in. Sleep well."

"I will. You too, Jack. Night."

"Night." He hung up the phone, turned the lights off and peered all around outside until he found the disturbance. Some daddy was hauling his teen-aged daughter and her boy-friend out of a room a couple doors down. He was smacking the boy around and cursing something fierce. The daughter was screaming and crying and threatening to run away.

A careful scan of the parking lot showed nothing else so he removed his boots and clothes and got into bed. He'd sleep good tonight with thoughts of Ennis dancing in his head and his pistol on the night stand just in case.

Morning saw Jack in his truck with his bacon, egg, cheese biscuit in hand and cup of coffee steaming in it's holder on the console, heading north at day break. Ennis was in his truck heading towards Cole's ranch, eating Cheerios out of the box and sipping hot coffee along the way.

Despite the life-changing events that were transpiring that day, it passed remarkably fast for them both. Jack whistled and sang bawdy songs as he drove along. Ennis kept his head down and got busy and refused to even look at his watch until after he had finished work, got his check from Mr. Cole and was in his truck heading back to Riverton. 12:22. He ate his peanut butter sandwiches and apple as he drove.

He headed for the bank and closed out his account. A quick stop at Alma's house to make the final pay off on his child support and with answering as few questions as possible, he left for the Auto Shop and his tune up. The truck was actually in better shape than he had thought and got out of there paying a lot less than he planned on. He got a real break at the tire store. They were having a sale. You buy two you get one free so he went ahead and bought the fourth one as well. Jack would be proud of him. Four new tires all at once! No re-caps this time. It was just after 5:30 pm when he arrived home.

He hadn't been home but a few minutes when the phone rang. He let it ring several times before answering it, figuring it was Alma with more of her questions. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for another verbal battle. "Yes?"

"Well you finally decided to answer! What'd I do; catch you on the can or somethin?" Jack's sweet voice filled him with relief and extreme pleasure.

"Shit, Jack! Didn't know it was you! Figured it was Alma. She grilled me good when I took her the money. All I told her was I was leavin town and I'd be in touch with the girls soon as I got my new address. She shot me about 50 questions between countin out the money and me walkin out the door. I sure am glad to see the last of her sour face!"

"Good. Did ya get your truck serviced? The new tires on the front end?"

"Sure enough. You ain't gonna believe this but I got four new tires. Caught me a sale at the tire store and the tune-up didn't cost as much as I thought it would so I went ahead and got new tires all around."

"That's great, Ennis. I'm proud of you. I know we gotta be careful about money and stuff but some things are really necessary and good tires is one of them."

"I hear ya."

"So whatcha got going for tonight? Your trailer all ready to pull out?"

"Uh huh. I need to pack the breakables and stuff like that but that won't take long. I'll be good to go first thing in the morning. Where the hell are you anyway?"

"Over at the Siesta waitin for you." Jack answered in his most seductive voice.

"Huh? You're where?"

"Siesta Motel. Don't tell me you've forgotten that place."

"Shit, Jack! What'd you do; fly? How many speeding tickets you get on the way?"

"Not a one! I tell you what, my friend. I'm layin here on this bed, fresh from the shower all naked and lonely. You got any suggestions?"

"You want me to kill myself gettin over there? I'll probably roll my truck right there in the parkin lot!"

"You do that and I'll have to come out there naked in front of God and everybody and give you mouth to mouth!"

"You just hold that thought and I'll be there in ten minutes flat. What room?"

"16; Round back. Think you can find it?"

"I'll give it a try. Now don't you go gettin anythin started till I get there, ya hear?"

"I can't even touch it?"

"NO! It'll get all the touchin it needs in a few minutes. Keep your hands off. I got somethin you can play with when I get there. See ya in ten."

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Drive carefully."

"Son of a bitch! How you expect me to drive carefully when you got me so hard I can't even think straight?"

"See ya in ten." Jack said hanging up.

"Jack fuckin Twist! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be ridin side saddle for a month!" Ennis mumbled as he ripped his clothes off and jumped in the shower. Nine minutes later he pulled to a stop behind the Siesta Motel, room #16. He scanned the parking lot carefully then bounded out and knocked lightly. The door opened before he finished his first knock and he was yanked into the room.

Naked, Jack grabbed his hat and tossed it on the dresser, and hands were everywhere bumping into each other trying to get Ennis naked as well. In less than a minute they were on the bed; giggling, cursing, laughing out loud deep in the pleasures of the flesh.

Afterwards they lay wrapped around each other tightly sharing a cigarette; Ennis's smokes were too far to reach and neither one of them wanted to let go to fetch them.

"Don't know how it can be so goddamned good, Ennis; but I'm not one to question fate."

"I know. Every time we do it, it's better than the last time and I swear it can't possibly get any better but it always does."

"Some things are just beyond our knowing, I guess." Jack answered sagely.

"I guess." Ennis agreed.

"So, you hungry? You wanna get somethin to eat?"

"You like Spaghettios?"

"Huh? Spaghetti-whats?"

"Spaghettios. It comes in a can. Little round things. They're good."

"If you say so."

"Why don't we go over to my place. I stocked up some at the grocery store. Got some Spaghettios and some Dinty Moore Beef Stew. You've had that; haven't you?"

"Can't say as I have, Cowboy; but I'm easy to please and I'd like to see that trailer of yours. I can help you pack."

"Ain't that much packin to do, Jack. I only got a few breakables and I figured I just wrap them up in towels for the trip."

"OK. I can help you with that and we can go eat some Spaghetti-whatevers if you want. I don't care what we eat long as I get to sit across from you."

"You bet. A … Jack? You gotta let go a me so we can get dressed."

"Shit. I knew there was a catch. When we get to your trailer can we get naked again?"

"Sure enough. Soon as we get inside and get the doors locked up and the shades pulled down."

"OK then." Jack heaved a big sigh and sat up, releasing Ennis who managed to kiss all the way down to Jack's navel before climbing out of bed.

"You sure you want to leave now? We could go, maybe later?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Nope. Now is best. I'm already up." Ennis said reaching for his jeans and pulling them on.

"You 'bout got me up again too. Sure you don't want to stay and play a little more first?"

"I got a bed in my trailer too, Jack. Ain't no law sayin we can't do it there."

"Now there's a plan I like!" Jack bounced out of the bed and started dressing.

A few hours later and they were back at the Siesta taking full advantage of the big bed and later the shower; letting the water run till it turned cold and they finally shut it off and climbed back into bed.

"Mmmmm. Jack? We should get some sleep."

"Hmmmm? Sure thing."

"Umm, Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I can't sleep with your mouth there."

"Oh sorry. If I gotta turn loose of yours; you gotta turn loose of mine."

"Oh. OK. Night, Jack."

"Night, Ennis."

Next morning found them pulling out of the dusty trailer park just after sunrise. A quick stop where Ennis had his horses boarded; got them loaded up and they were on their way; stopping way more than they needed to just for a few minutes face to face talking; reassuring each other that this was really happening.

The last stop was in Gillette just an hour south of Lightning Flat.

"You think you ought to call and warn them?" Ennis asked getting more and more nervous the closer they got.

"Nah. I talked to Momma last night; told her we'd be gettin here about mid-day."

"I just hate hittin someone's place right at noon. It's like yer askin to be fed."

"You don't need to be worryin about such things, Ennis. This is home. It's my home and now it's gonna be yours. We're goin home. Whatever time we get there we'll be welcome; at least by Momma and she's all that matters in that house right now."

"We got food in the trailer. We wouldn't have to eat with them; I mean if your Pa is … out of sorts or somethin."

"Out of sorts?" Jack chuckled. "He's a mean mouthed bastard, Ennis, and he'll use his words like a whip. So you'll just have to prepare yourself for it and remember that this is the man that gave me life. Without him, I wouldn't be here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ennis answered wearily as he climbed back into his truck for the final leg of the trip.

55 minutes later they pulled up in the Twist driveway and parked. Jack got out and came round to meet Ennis by his pickup.

"We best go on in and see the folks first. Then we'll start lookin for a place to park your rig."

"'K." Ennis nodded in agreement and followed Jack on up to the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Twist came out the door as they approached; the old man's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ennis.

"So this is the boy friend then?" He tilted his head to the side and looked Ennis over thoroughly.

"Pa, Momma, this here's Ennis Del Mar."

"Hello, Ennis. I'm so happy we finally get to meet you. Jackie has been talkin about bringin you up here for years now; I'm so glad you finally made it!" Mrs. Twist reached out to shake his hand and Ennis gave it a soft squeeze.

"Thank you, Ma'am; nice to meet you."

The old man turned and walked into the house mumbling, "He don't look like no queer to me." If he said anything else it was cut off by the closing of the door behind him.

"We're about ready to sit down to lunch. Won't you join us?" Mrs. Twist asked reaching out for her son's hand.

"You sure there's enough, Momma? We got stuff in the trailer we can eat. Wouldn't want to put you out none."

"Nonsense. When you told me you was stayin the night in Riverton I figured you'd make it here about lunch time so I made plenty. There's fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob and cherry cake for dessert. Now how does that sound to you two?"

"I feel like I died and gone to heaven, Momma. It's so good to see you!" He hugged her close.

"Well come on in then and get washed up. It'll be ready in a minute. I put the biscuits in when I saw you drive up." They walked into the house and Ennis took in a deep breath, filling his nostrils with home cooking and his heart smiled. He was gonna like this place alright. He just knew it.

The old man was half-way decent at the table but Ennis couldn't help but wonder if it was because Mrs. Twist was right there within hearing range.

"So, you really this Ennis Del Mar Jack's been talkin 'bout all these years or are you just someone he hired to play the part for a spell?"

Ennis put his fork down and pulled out his wallet. He slid his driver's license out and handed it across the table to Mr. Twist.

"That's my name."

The old man checked it over good, flicking the edge if it with his finger tip to see if it was fake then handed it back.

"I don't care what your name is. You mind your manners, you do what you're told, you put in a day's work and I'll feed ya. You work good enough to suit me; you'll get paid in November when we sell the calves. You cause any trouble; embarrass this family in any way and you're ass if off my property I don't care whose boyfriend you are. You got all that?"

"Yes, sir, I got it. Didn't come here to cause no trouble."

The old man just stared at him for a bit then tossed down his napkin and left the table; finished with his meal as usual way before anyone else.

The other three sat there and chatted over cake and coffee until Jack finally stood up and carried his dishes over to the sink. Ennis followed his lead.

"Momma, that was beyond delicious! We gotta get busy and find a good place to set up Ennis's trailer."

"Don't you worry 'bout them dishes; that's my job. The two of you go on now." She shooed them out of her kitchen.

"Best fried chicken I ever tasted, Ma'am. Thank you." Ennis said, picking up his hat and heading out the door after Jack.

"You're most welcome, Ennis. Don't forget; supper's at 6:00!" she called after them.

First they unloaded Ennis's horses and turned them out in the corral; then headed out with Jack driving.

"I was thinkin of a place back in the woods; with lots of privacy. What do you think?"

"Sounds great to me; long as we can reach the necessary hook-ups." Ennis agreed.

"The original house used to be over here somewhere," Jack said after they had driven for a time. "My great grand parents built it. Momma's folks built the house they live in now 'cause the road went in over there and they felt like the old place was too far from it."

"It still standin?" Ennis asked, holding on as Jack bounced the pickup over ruts in the pasture they were crossing.

"Nah. It got hit by lightning and what was left of it burnt to the ground years ago when I was a kid. Can't be more than a pile of rubble by now. Momma said it had electricity though so the line has to be out here somewhere. Probably over there. Shit, last time I was out here those trees weren't much more than shrubs. Well head ought to be right around here … there it is." Jack pointed to the small structure half way buried in the weeds.

"It's nice back here. I can see why they liked it." Ennis offered as they climbed out of the truck and looked around.

"I was thinkin we could find a nice place back in here somewhere. The well head has electricity," he pointed to a power pole hidden in the trees with wires coming down to the small structure. "You could hook up your electrics here as well as your water hose. There's supposed to be a septic tank 'round here somewhere we could hook up to if we can find it. We probably should get someone out here to see if it's still usable."

"That it stickin up over there?" Ennis pointed off behind a pile of rocks.

"Yeah, I think that's it. That looks like what was left of their chimney."

They walked over to take a look.

"These connections are so old don't think nothins gonna hook up there."

"Yeah, you're right. Well we can just string the sewer hose out as far as it will reach for now and bury the mess later. I'll call into town and see if we can get someone out here to look at it. If it ain't any good, we'll see about a new septic tank."

"I'm surprised a place that old had electricity and a septic system." Ennis squinted off into the distance looking the place over.

"Oh Momma's folks always had the latest thing to come along. There were 9 kids in Momma's family and 15 in her momma's family. They were the first family in the area to get indoor plumbing, electricity and a septic system. They even had a phone out here. Momma tells a story about how her Momma's family all celebrated the new toilets by having a big party and burnin down the old outhouse. She said every one had to come inside and try the new toilet out."

"Sounds like quite a party." Ennis grinned.

"She said they got two toilets put in; one up stairs and one down stairs. Can you imagine that? Two toilets and 15 kids! The house must have been huge. I think there were grand parents and a couple aunts and uncles living here too. All those people and just two toilets."

"Two toilets more than any one else had." Ennis reminded him.

"That's for sure. Momma said her momma told her people used to come visiting just so's they could try out the indoor toilet."

"That sounds like some mighty fine visitin," Ennis teased.

"Well, I guess it was somethin to do." Jack brushed his hands off on his jeans.

"You think the electrics are still any good?" Ennis asked squatting down by the unit.

Jack joined him and brushed off the years of accumulated dirt and debris, lifted up the cover protecting the outlet. "Looks old but it ought to work. Wanna stick your finger in there and find out?"

Ennis snorted. "You could stick somethin of yours in and find out."

"Nah. Let's just find a nice place you like around here and get the trailer back here. If the outlet don't work; we'll get an electrician out here to make it work."

"OK by me. I like it back here. It's nice and quiet."

"There's a clearing just a short way back into the woods here; if I remember correctly. Jeeze; it's been years and years since I been out here!" Jack led him back off into the woods.

They walked for a while before Ennis spoke. "You wouldn't be leadin me out here to have your way with me now, would ya?"

"You wish!" Jack snickered and grabbed a quick hug. "Hey, there it is!" They broke out into a clearing. "What do you think?"

"I like it, Jack! Trailer ought to fit right in here. It's nice and flat; not too far from the hook ups. It'll be a tight squeeze gettin it in here but I think we can make it. Might have to take down a few saplings but that's easy enough to do."

"Back that way," Jack pointed to the back of the clearing, "about 150 maybe 200 feet is a nice creek; runs all year. That's the one I was tellin you about I tried to get Pa to set up an irrigation system out of. He never would go for it though. Said his daddy didn't irrigate and he ain't gonna neither." They made their way through the woods then down slope to the creek.

"Wow, this is a pretty good sized creek," Ennis said admiring the view.

"Sure is and it wouldn't hardly take nothin from it to divert a little of it maybe once a month or so out onto the fields. It'd make a big difference in how much grass we could grow and how long we could keep it green; and with very little effort. We could rent a ditcher in town and scrape out some ditches out to the fields. 'Course we'd need a small pump to pipe it up over this here rise but that ain't but a hundred feet or so. Can't see that it'd cost that much compared with the benefit we'd be gettin."

"Your Pa couldn't see that?"

"Nope. Wouldn't even consider it. Said we could make do with what rain came. If the grass turned brown and died then that was just the way it was going to be. Couldn't make him see no different."

"Well, we got some time. We'll work out a plan for those ditches and come spring we'll get it goin."

They made their way back to the clearing.

"Jack, how much you think it'd cost to get a electrician out here? And get a phone put in?" Ennis asked as they stood in the middle of the clearing and looked around. "I only got a coupla hundred dollars to my name. I could sell the horses if we have to, I guess."

"Ennis; look at me. C'mere." He reached out a hand and Ennis walked over and took it.

"I been plannin this for 20 years now; more than 20 years – all my life really. I been savin all those years and I got me a nice little nest egg built up. It ain't enough to build no million dollar mansion here but that ain't what neither of us want. But it is enough to get things going here the way it should be. I been workin on a budget for us and I set aside $10,000 for start up necessities. I got that much again budgeted to stock this place the way it should be; and I figure that'd leave enough left to keep us goin a coupla years if we're careful. Money ain't gonna be no problem; least ways not for a few years and by then we should have this place up and runnin smooth like."

"You got that kinda money, Jack?" Ennis was in shock.

"I do; and I earned it. I near starved to death rodeoin and I got out of it as soon as I could and got into sellin farm equipment. Now I'll be the first to admit that I don't know all the ins and outs of ranchin but I sure as hell know about the machinery that can improve production. Lureen worked as a bookkeeper at her daddy's place and we had it rough the first coupla years but I caught on pretty quick. I learned everythin I could about the equipment and I learned how to talk people into buyin it. And every single time I sold one of them things; I got a commission; a percentage of the price it sold for. Every single commission I got, I banked. Got some pretty nice bonuses too once I found out it was all a game and whoever sold the most during the year got a big ole cash bonus. I been just rakin it in over the years, Ennis; and all that time I knew the day would come when I'd be back up here and needin it to turn this place around."

Ennis pulled his hand back and walked a few steps away. "It don't seem right, you payin for every thing. With all that money, what need do you have of me? You could just hire the work done."

"You've got the ranchin knowledge and experience. You've worked on ranches that made it and you've worked on ranches that failed. And you know the reasons why some succeed and some don't. You know your stock; you been to market and you got the balls to tell me off if I'm doin somethin wrong. Not to mention that you keep me warm at night." He said with blue eyes grinning out from under his black hat.

"Jack, I …"

Jack closed the distance between them. "I need you, Ennis. In every way possible. I need you to help me sort out this place; get it up and running. You've got all the knowledge and experience that I don't. True, I know how to run a business; I know how to budget. I learned a lot workin next to Lureen; learned more from her than I ever did her old man."

"I need you as my ranch manager, Ennis. I need you as a friend to help me through this difficult time. I can't do it alone; I don't want to. And most of all, I need you. I need the way you look at me; like I'm somebody that matters. I need the way you ride beside me like you'd follow me into Hell if I asked you to. Most of all, Ennis; I need the way you make me feel; like I'm alive and that every single day we spend together is special and that it's all buildin up to something … I don't know, something beautiful that we both want. I guess I just need everything about you." He leaned his forehead down on Ennis's shoulder.

A little grunt escaped Ennis's lips as he turned and grabbed Jack up in a bear hug. He couldn't speak. He had no words for the way he felt and even if he had the words, he was too choked up to use them. He finally let go and wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve he said, "We best be gettin the trailer in and settled then."

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting the trailer set up and making phone calls into Lightning Flat and had workmen set to arrive the next morning. They carried all of Jack's things upstairs to his room in the old house; both of them knowing he'd be spending more time in the trailer than there but that was the way they needed to do it at the time.

The first night in the trailer was dark; lit only by candle-light from the few candles that Ennis had stashed in the back of his cupboard for the times when the trailer park's electricity went out. He had just blown out the candle and stretched out on his bed enjoying the night sounds of the woods around him when everything went silent. Even the breeze from his open windows seemed to stop fluttering the curtains.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed listening. He heard it then; footsteps outside in the dry grass. He got up and peered out the kitchen window to see Jack making his way to the door. He went over and un-locked it, swinging it open.

"Jack! What the hell …"

Jack climbed in, closing the door and locking it behind him. "You didn't really think I was gonna sleep in that room now; didja?" He grinned with a tilt to his head.

"I thought we agreed. You was gonna sleep in the house?"

"You agreed; I just nodded my head and went along with it. I ain't sleepin in there with you out here all by yourself. Hell, you might get lonely; or scared. What kind a friend would I be if I let that happen after you come all this way to help me out?"

"What if they saw you? They might a heard you!"

"They sure as hell would have if I come down those creaky stairs but I didn't. The far side of the house has some old trellises where Momma's been tryin to grow rose bushes for as long as I can remember. One of those windows opens up right above the front porch. I just step out there on the roof and down the trellis I go."

"Jack, that's dangerous as hell!"

"It sure is! I got stuck two or three times. Don't I get any sympathy for my wounds here?" He reached around and rubbed at his shoulder.

Ennis gave him an exasperated grin and said, "You'd better let me take a look at that."

"Sure thing!" Jack pulled his shirt loose from his jeans and they stood smiling at each other in the semi-darkness of the moon-lit trailer; each knowin this was the way it was going to be and neither making any objections. Before dawn they awoke as was normal for them when they were together. They shared their usual 'morning wakeup routine' and Jack took off for the house.

By the time Mrs. Twist had the bacon and eggs and potatoes cooking, Jack was coming down the stairs and Ennis managed to show up at the back door just as the biscuits were being taken out of the oven. They ate heartedly then went off with the old man driving them in his truck all around the ranch explaining what was needed and expected of them. The two of them just nodded and made few comments occasionally. Once he left them alone to start their day they began to talk.

"Your old man really think that fence in the south pasture can hold them cows?"

"Sure he does." Jack answered as they saddled up Ennis's horses. "And it will to until one of them accidentally brushes up against it or if a bird sits on it or if the wind blows just right."

"That fence musta been here from the time this place was first set up. I ain't seen wire like that in years and years." Ennis eased up into the saddle and they took off in a slow trot side by side.

"Pa's been mendin and patchin that old fence forever and nothin I say can convince him we need a new one. I even offered to pay for a new one myself but he wouldn't hear of it."

"Well if you plan on stockin this place fully you're gonna need that pasture and it ain't no good the way it is."

"I figured that was gonna be one of the first things we'd need to be doin. Maybe later this afternoon we can make a trip into town and see what they got on hand. I don't know much about fencin but I know a pile of crap when I see it."

"I can help you out there. Cole added a whole new section of land to his place last year and we fenced it ourselves. You can pay to have it done or we can do it ourselves at about half the price."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Pa said to work on that fence and get that pasture ready so that's what we'll do. While Miller is out here we'll ask him if he has enough on hand of if we need to order it from Gillette."

"We got five months left before we take the cows to market. I figure a good deal of that time we're gonna be workin back there in that pasture."

"Yeah. I do think we need to get some grass in there though so when we get the fence up it'll be ready for the cows." Jack commented as they rode the fence line out to the pasture for a closer look at what was left of the original fence. "This always was a good pasture, but as long as I can remember it never held the cows for any length of time and we were always off chasin them down."

"For a ranch to make it, it needs three things before anything else. Access to water, which you have; then you need good land and good fencing. This looks like good land to me; alls we need now is the fencin. You can't hardly even call this shit fencin."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I certainly agree with you there."

"Don't do no good spending money on fattenin stock up if they're gonna run it all off chasin over half the county."

"You got that right!" Jack agreed.

"Looks to me like you need to replace the whole thing. The rest of the fencin round this place this bad?"

"Pretty much." Jack admitted.

"Well we best be gettin back then. You said you got a budget worked up for this place?"

"Uh huh."

"We'd better take a look at it then and see how much we can squeeze out of it for fencin. We could stick pretty much with the parameter fencin for now and keep the old cross fencin. We can always do that later on. I agree that we need to get that pasture planted as soon as possible."

"That ought to keep the old man happy. And once we get the new fence up, he won't be able to do nothin 'bout it but holler some and he does that anyway so it don't matter none."

"I like the way you think, Jack." Ennis grinned at him out from underneath his hat brim.

"Even when we're talkin fence posts and not your fence post you got there in them jeans?"

"I didn't hear ya complainin last night."

"I ain't complainin; just thinkin out loud."

"Yeah, well you're a great thinker there, Jack fuckin Twist. I think I told you that once before."

"Yeah you did if I remember correctly, and pissed me off!"

"We had great make-up sex though; you remember that?"

"I remember, friend. I remember."

They unsaddled their horses and turned them out just as the Miller's old truck appeared in their driveway. They piled into his truck with him and headed out towards the old home site making small talk along the way with Jack introducing Ennis and explaining how he was divorced and about his girls living in Casper. By the time they arrived their story had been planted and they got down to business.

Miller made copious notes while explaining all that would be needed for the new connections and septic system and agreed with them that the entire parameter fencing needed to be replaced. On the drive back to the main house Miller promised to get back them in a few hours with availability and pricing on the equipment needed.

They headed for the barn where the old man was workin on the tractor. They walked up and stuck their noses in to see what shape it was in.

"My folks had one this same brand. It's a fine tractor when you can keep it goin. It did seem to like to spend a lot of time sittin under a shade tree and bein worked on though." Ennis rolled up his sleeves and stuck his head under the raised up hood.

About this time the telephone man showed up so Jack left them to the tractor and took the guy out to the trailer and stayed there while the guy climbed the near-by pole and ran a new connection.

By ten o'clock the two of them were ready to head into town and pick up the grass seed the old man had ordered. They discussed the situation the entire thirty minute drive into town and decided that they would up-grade to the better seed and just pay the difference without telling the old man. His eyesight wasn't what it used to be and he'd probably never even know the difference. They'd drive the seed straight out to the back pasture and unload it; label down, until they got the field plowed and ready for it.

Miller scratched his head and grinned through tobacco stained teeth. "Your old man's gonna shit a brick when he sees what you paid for this seed." He said handing Jack the receipt.

"Don't matter. I'm payin for it. He can shit whatever he likes." Jack stuffed the paper in his shirt pocket as they walked out side where the seed was being loaded in the back of his pickup.

"Nice to see you back in town, boy. I like yer friend too. Don't look like he's no stranger to hard work." They watched as Ennis helped with the loading.

"Nice to be back, Mr. Miller. Yeah, with Ennis losing his folks at fourteen he's had to work hard all his life. He's used to it and he knows what he's doin."

"Appears that way." Miller agreed with a nod. "Oh, and Millie called from Sheridan and she'll have that new well head here day after tomorrow. We can have it in by next day. What'd your Pa say about that?"

"He don't know. He hasn't asked and I ain't said." Jack walked beside him out to the pickup.

"Well, some things he don't need knowin. Long as you got the money to pay for this stuff; it ain't none a his business. Everyone knows that place is yours for the takin. You come back here tomorrow and I should have all your fencin stuff for you by noon."

When they got back to the ranch the old man was in the back pasture plowing up years of unturned soil. They unloaded the seed, carefully stacking each sack up-side down and the three of them headed back to the house for lunch. No notice was taken of the seed; as far as Mr. Twist was concerned a big ole white bag of seed was what he ordered and what he got. He had no need for reading the labels. They needn't have worried.

After lunch they returned to the field and continued turning the soil while the old man tended to other chores. Jack ran the plow while Ennis started taking down the two sides of outer fencing. They returned to the work after supper and worked till dark. Once the field was plowed they took chains to Jack's pickup and started pulling up old fence posts; most of which crumbled under the pressure. Some were so old they had rotted from the ground and were just hanging in the wire strung between them. The old man never showed his face so they were able to work without the worry of him seeing what they were doing and throwing a fit.

By the end of their first week there, they had accomplished a lot. A new well head had been put in with proper connections for the trailer; a septic tank had been brought in, buried and connected. The un-used for years back pasture had been plowed and seeded.

All the old fencing parameter along the back and side of the old pasture had been removed and new posts were standing tall in their cement filled holes; most of the work on the fence being done the three hours between dinner at 6:00 and dark at 9:00. They worked during day at whatever chores the old man set out for them to do and when they finished, they'd put some time in on the fence. Just a casual comment now and then from the old man that they answered by assuring him that the pasture would be ready for the stock soon as the grass got up high enough.

Second week saw the grass on the rest of the place mowed and laying out to dry for the baleing and the two of them working on a sizable stack of firewood for the main house which grew steadily as the summer went on.

Next came re-working the barn roof that had leaked the year before ruining a good bit of the hay stored in the loft. They did an entire clean out of the barn as well; repairing the stalls and tack shelving. The old man's only comment when he saw the finished product was a grunt and a spit of tobacco juice as he walked away. The boys just looked at each other and grinned. They were used to the old man's ways by now and learned to live with it.

The first cold spell hit in September and set the windows in the old house to rattling something fierce. Ennis checked out the kitchen window after lunch one day and asked when the last time these windows had been caulked. Jack and his Momma just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds like all the windows are like this; didn't nobody ever think of caulkin 'em?"

Another shrug and a shake of their heads for an answer.

"We best pick some up while we're in town. That ladder in the shed out back; it been used in the last 10 years or so?" Ennis asked.

"Not that I know of," Momma Twist said and Jack agreed with another shrug and shake of his head.

Jack and Ennis walked out the back door, lighting cigarettes as they headed for the pickup.

"What the hell has coke got to do with windows anyway and how can it make them not rattle?" Jack asked starting the engine and backing out.

"Not coke, caulk. C-A-U-L-K. It's the mushy stuff you use when you put the glass in windows." Ennis explained.

"Ain't never heard of it."

"Well, it comes in a tube and you put in on both sides of the glass along the edges by the frame and it gets hard and keeps the glass from rattlin."

"Well I'm all for anythin that gets hard, Cowboy." Jack grinned a lecherous grin and grabbed Ennis's thigh.

"You cut that out now, Jack Twist!" Ennis swatted his hand away. "You can wait till tonight like always."

"Yeah, I guess I can but I was just thinkin. That trellis ain't that strong and that porch roof is gonna be slippery as hell when the snow comes. What am I gonna do then?"

"Don't know, lil darlin, but I'm sure we'll think of somethin." Ennis smiled over at him and Jack melted where he sat like always when Ennis used his sweet words on him.

"You don't talk much but you always know the right words to say when you do."

Ennis just smiled at the compliment. He never had many compliments in his life. Mr. Cole used to dole them out now and then but somehow they never made him feel the way Jack did when he said them.

An hour later they were back on the ranch with two cases of caulk and a brand new extension ladder.

"What the hell you gonna do with all this stuff?" The old man asked poking his nose in the back of the pick up as they were unloading. "Hope you didn't put all this shit on the ranch account. I ain't payin for stuff I didn't order."

"I paid for it, Pa. It's caulk. We're gonna fix the windows so they don't rattle."

"Windows rattle; ain't no stoppin it. Waste of good money!" He walked away after a disgusted spit of tobacco juice.

"You wanna start now or wait till mornin?" Jack asked as he closed the tail-gate.

"Might as well get started. We got a couple of hours 'fore supper. I can show you how it's done."

They started on the ground floor windows; Ennis demonstrating how a caulk gun works and how easy it was to squeeze out the white mush and wipe off the excess. After the first window, Jack moved into the house and did the inside while Ennis worked outside. They just finished up the down stairs windows as Momma Twist called them to get ready for supper.

They ate their meal in silence each with an ear cocked to the windows for any sign of noise. There was none even though there was a considerable breeze blowing outside. The three of them smiled at the silence. Mr. Twist announcing as he left the table; "First rain's gonna wash all that shit out and yer right back where you started. Like I said, a waste of money!"

"He could be right, Son. We get some pretty fierce storms here as you well know."

"Momma, that caulk will be hard as a rock by mornin and ain't no rain gonna wash it out."

"Oh really?" She turned a happy face to Ennis.

"That's right, Ma'am. Caulk hardens in a few hours and the stuff we used is weather proof. It should last for several years."

"Oh my goodness! How do you know all this stuff, Ennis?"

"It's just part of the stuff I learned over the years. I had to caulk all the windows in my trailer when I got it a few years back; they rattled somethin awful. Haven't had to re-do it since and Riverton's got lots of wind and storms too."

"Well, we're just so lucky to have you here; aren't we, Jackie?" She gave them a sweet smile as they turned and left the house.

"We surely are, Momma, and that's a fact!"

Next morning, first thing after breakfast, Ennis was up on the ladder and Jack again inside. Couple of hours later they were done and set about their other chores. The old man around the side of the house poking the caluking with is finger but making no comment as the now hardened substance kept the windows from rattling.

"That's gonna make a big difference in keepin the house warmer too. Wind and cold air was gettin in through every one of them windows."

"You know all about stuff that gets hard, don't you?" Jack teased.

Ennis stuck his tongue out at him and licked his lips seductively then headed for the barn; Jack following along like a puppy dog trailing after his master.

"Now why'd you go and do that for, Ennis? You know we got a long day ahead of us."

Jack complained in his fake grouchy voice.

"What?" Ennis called over his shoulder; "What'd ya say, Alma? I didn't hear ya." He turned and grinned.

"Don't you call me that; you son of a bitch!" Jack dove at him taking him down in the dirt. They wrestled until they banged up against a stall and one of the horses began to stomp and whinny.

"You'd better get off a me 'fore your Pa comes in here and see you ridin somethin you oughtn't." A breathless Ennis warned.

"You keep that tongue in your mouth then, Cowboy, and don't call me that nasty name again, ya hear!" Jack pressed sweet kiss on Ennis's lips but his knee was doing the devil's work on Ennis's groin.

They got up, brushed off and got back to work with Ennis muttering something that sounded like, "Jack fucking Twist".

The day the new boiler showed up was the day the fireworks started. The old man took to cursing a blue streak and trying to get the workers to put it back on the truck and take it back. Jack told them to get busy and get it installed and they did as he said; ignoring the old man's tirade.

Ennis and Mrs. Twist stood by watching it all unfold.

"This is too much, Ennis. We'll never be able to pay for that thing! It musta cost a fortune!" She was wringing her hands in worry.

"It's already bought and paid for, Ma'am. It's Jack's money. I guess he ought to be able to spend it the way he wants."

"It's too much! Mr. Twist will never accept it; never!"

"Don't look like he's got much choice in the matter. That boiler's goin in."

Jack and his father stood nose to nose shouting obscenities at each other; the old man finally climbing into his truck and screeching out of there in a billowing cloud of dust.

Mrs. Twist headed back into her kitchen to finish off the lunch dishes and get on with her chores.

Jack ambled on over to Ennis. "Well that was exciting. 'Spose it'll take a coupla hours at least gettin that thing set up and runnin. How about you and me headin for the trailer for a nooner?"

"Jack Twist, you do love courtin trouble; don't you!" Ennis answered as they walked to the pickup. "Don't suppose a nooner would hurt anythin though."

They were locking the trailer door behind them when Ennis spoke again. "I'm proud a you, Jack, the way you stood up to your Pa like that. It was time."

"Yeah; past time really," Jack agreed and tossed his hat on the kitchen counter. "How you want it?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Anyway I can get it as long as it's with you. C'mere, sweet thing."

They didn't indulge in 'nooners' very often but Ennis felt Jack certainly deserved one today after doing battle with his Pa like that and he made sure it was extra special good for him.

Afterwards they lay sprawled out on the bed; too spent to even reach for their smokes.

"Damn, Ennis!" Jack gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Is that 'Damn good, Ennis' or 'Damn you, Ennis'?" Ennis asked innocently.

Jack chuckled, "You're somethin else; you know that Ennis Del Mar!" Jack leaned up on one elbow and stared down at him. "I knew from the first time we shook hands outside old Aguirre's office that you and me was gonna end up spendin a lot of time wrapped around each other."

"You knew no such thing! I was a virgin at the time and not aware of your sinful ways or I'd a run for the hills!"

"That's exactly what we did; isn't it? We ran up that mountain and didn't come down for near four months; didn't wanna come down then, neither."

"Me neither. By then I was already sunk; no turnin back." Ennis caressed Jack's arm that was slung across his middle.

"I knew then you was the one for me. I was just too chicken to ask you if you felt the same way."

"I knew it, Jack, and it scared the shit out of me. I told myself I'd forget all about you once I got married but hell, that only made it worse. Couldn't get you outta my mind no matter how hard I tried. It's hard to believe that was 20 years ago."

"There you go again; talkin about everythin being hard and we gotta get back to work!" Jack hopped up and headed for the bathroom.

Ennis pulled on his jeans and followed Jack. In no time they were back at the main house, watching the workmen doing their thing in the basement. Mrs. Twist came down and selected some peaches she had canned in the spring and stacked neatly on the shelves with all the other fruits and vegetables..

"I'm sorry about havin words with Pa, Momma." Jack apologized.

"Oh, Honey; don't you worry none about it. He's just used to havin his own way. He needs to get used to the fact that you're not a little boy no more and you got as much say in runnin this ranch as he has."

"I didn't come back here to fight with him or try and take his place but he's got to realize that it's 1983 now and what worked for his Pa back in the 30s ain't what's gonna keep this place afloat today."

"Well, I for one, am enjoyin all the improvements I see 'round here. I was out to the barn the other day and didn't recognize the place. You boys did a wonderful job with it!" She cooed.

"You like peach pie, Ennis? I figured we'd have some of these fine peaches in one for supper."

"Ma'am, there ain't nothin you cooked since I been here that I didn't love. I ain't never had no peach pie but if you're fixin it; I'm eatin it. You can count on that."

"You're so sweet, Ennis." She patted his arm as she passed by and headed back up stairs.

"She don't seem to be worried none that the old man took off," Ennis said.

"She's used to it. If she needs him all she has to do is call the nearest bar. I'm sure she's got the number memorized by now."

"He do that a lot? Take off like that?"

"Yeah; long as I can remember. Somethin upset him and off he goes. Sometimes I think he uses it as an excuse to take off and get drunk. I wouldn't worry about him. He'll be back for supper I promise you that; he ain't never missed one of Momma's meals yet."

"I can't say as I blame him. That woman can cook!" Ennis remarked as they walked back up the stairs and got on with their chores.

The old man was back home and washing up by supper time. No one mentioned his absence and he made eye contact with no one during the meal. He had the strong smell of whiskey about him but that wasn't mentioned either. Once he finished his meal and retired to the living room for a smoke; the chatter at the table began.

Mrs. Twist oohing and aahhing over their plans for the place and when they mentioned painting her kitchen and seeing about some new appliances for her the tears came.

"OOhhh, No! You shouldn't be spending your hard earned money on me, Jackie! You'd better save it. You never know what the next season will bring."

"I can tell you right now what it's gonna bring, Momma. It's gonna bring double, maybe triple the calf crop and if we spot any good lookin horses at market in November; we're gonna get us some if they can be had for the right price. Ennis here knows his stock and he's got a real way with horses. No reason we can't start breedin them as well. We got plenty a room and with the beef market shaky like it is, it'd be a good back up for us if the bottom falls out of the beef industry."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Jackie. My, but the two of you sound like you've been doin this for years and years 'stead of just startin out."

"Well Ennis has but he's been doin it all his life but doin it for other folks. Me, I'm just learnin but I've had a good example all my life of how not to run a ranch."

"Oh, Jackie; shame on you!" she chuckled into her napkin.

"Boiler should be up and runnin by tomorrow. This place'll be warm and toasty before you know it." Ennis thought it best to change the subject.

"I'm sure you're right, Ennis." Mrs. Twist agreed with an excited little smile on her face.

"Pa say anythin more about it?" Jack asked her.

"Not a word. He's too busy braggin on how well that old pasture is putting up the grass. He says it'll be ready to turn the cows in, in no time."

Jack and Ennis exchanged a look and Mrs. Twist caught it. "What? What have you two been up to?"

"Momma, that pasture is growing so good because we put in the good grass; not that old crap that Pa buys every year."

"What? But he ordered it? I was right there with him when he made the order." She sputtered, wide eyed.

"I changed the order, Momma. Me and Ennis talked about it and that seed Pa's been usin ain't the right stuff for this area."

"Well, why would they sell it to him every year if it wasn't right?"

"They sold it to him 'cause he ordered the cheapest stuff they could find. No one else uses that junk around here."

"But … I was over at the Collier's when they was plantin and they had those same white bags."

"The bags are the same 'cause they come from the same company, Momma. Not 'cause it's the same grass."

"But; on my goodness. He'll be awful mad when the bill comes in. He always checks the ranch account over carefully."

"The paperwork will show the same, Momma. I paid for Pa's grass seed out of the ranch account then turned it all back in and got the good stuff. I paid the difference myself. He won't never know the difference."

"Oh my! I been out to that field and it looks great!"

"Did he say anythin about the fencin?" Ennis asked.

"No; you musta fixed it to his likin alright."

Another look passed between them.

"What about the fencing?" she insisted, enjoying their little conspiracy. "Tell me!"

"Well we replaced the back and side parameter fencing; new posts, wiring and all and took whatever good parts we could come up with of the old fence and replaced whole sections of the cross fencin. He never noticed? He never said nothin?"

"No, sir, Jackie, not a word. You know, he don't see all that good any more. I tried to talk him in to goin in and gettin his eyes checked but he won't. He says glasses are for old people and he ain't old yet."

"Momma, he's 73 next birthday; that ain't old?"

"Not to him. His daddy lived to 99 and he's convinced he'll do the same. I told him he won't for sure if he don't go get himself checked out once in a while but you know him; he's too darn stubborn."

"Well, he's gonna do what he wants to do and nothin else."

"I know, Son. I know."

A few nights later a bitter cold wind blew in carrying the first icy cold rain. Jack stood by the open window and said the hell with it. He closed the window back down and took the stairs and went out the front door. Nothing was said about it the next day when they didn't see him until he showed up for breakfast walking in with Ennis. No remarks were made and from then on, there was no need for the charade. After supper each evening he retired to the trailer with Ennis and returned each morning for breakfast and talk about what they were planning to do that day. The old man said nothing but they could tell he had something simmering on his mind and knew that sooner or later he was gonna blow.

It happened just before they were to leave to take the calves to market. The trucks had arrived and the animals had been loaded up that morning and when the old man heard they were going to Cheyenne and not to Sheridan he let fly with a string of obscenities at the poor driver who just stood there shaking his head.

"Look Mr. Twist. I got the order right here to take these cows to Cheyenne. Are you Jack Twist or not?"

"I'm JOHN Twist and I own this fuckin ranch and I ain't never took no beef to Cheyenne before and I sure as hell ain't startin now!"

"Well, this order was called in by JACK Twist. Is he 'round here somewhere?" He walked away from the old man and headed towards the house and that set the old man off even more.

"Don't you walk away from me, you fuckin asshole! I say where they're goin and if you can't take my animals to Sheridan you may as well start unloadin right now!"

About that time Jack and Ennis drove up and got out.

"What's going on, Pa? What's the problem?" Jack addressed the second question to the driver who just shrugged.

"This son of a bitch thinks he's takin my cows to Cheyenne. Says you ordered it. I'm tellin him to unload my beef and get the fuck off a my property."

"You Jack Twist?" The driver asked walking up to Jack.

"Yes sir; I am. You all loaded up and ready to go?" Jack reached out and shook the driver's out-stretched hand.

"Yes sir! I just need your John Hancock right here." He offered the clip-board he'd been carrying for Jack to sign. Jack signed it and the driver hopped in his rig and took off out of there.

"What the fuck you think you're doin, boy! You stop that truck right now! I ain't sendin my animals to Cheyenne and that's final!"

That was the nicest thing that came out of the old man's mouth for the next ten minutes while the two of them stood face to face there in the driveway shouting at each other. Ennis took a seat on the steps and waited it out. Mrs. Twist tried not to be seen but she was in the kitchen listening to every word. She knew as well as the others that sooner or later push was gonna come to shove and she was glad that Ennis was there to see to it that Jack and his Pa didn't kill each other.

The last words said between them was the old man yelling, "And you can take your faggot boyfriend and get your ass off a my property!" and Jack answering in a deadly serious voice, "If one of us leaves this ranch, Pa; it ain't gonna be me!"

They stood wordless staring at each other for a few minutes then the old man got in his truck and tore out of there. Jack climbed into the passenger side of Ennis's pickup and waited. Ennis joined him, keyed the ignition and drove them out back to the trailer.

Jack threw himself down on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Ennis pulled out the bottle of whiskey, took a swig and handed it to Jack. Jack sat up long enough to take several burning gulps then lay back down. Ennis climbed over him laying down between Jack and the wall; not saying anything; just being there. It was all Jack needed and they both knew it.

Jack finally turned over on his side, slung an arm across Ennis's chest and rested his chin on Ennis's shoulder. "You think Momma heard?"

"Yep. I reckon so." He pressed a kiss against Jack's forehead.

"You think she'll hate me?"

"Nope. That woman ain't got a drop a hate in her. You're her boy and she'll love you till her days on earth on done."

"I hate that she heard."

"Well, it was gonna come sooner or later. It's best to be done with it."

"I'm glad we're leavin in the mornin. It'll give the old man time to cool down."

"Uh huh." Ennis answered running his hand back and forth over Jack's arm. "I was thinkin …"

"What?" Jack laid his head on Ennis's shoulder and snuggled in closer.

"We don't have nothin to do the rest of the day; we could spend it right here. What do you think?"

"I think I like the way you think." Jack said sitting up and pulling off his boots and lying back down. Ennis did the same tossing his boots over against the wall with Jack's.

By lunch time it was pouring rain so Jack called his momma and told her they were going to just heat something up in their trailer and not to worry. He didn't ask but his momma said that would be fine that she was just heating up some leftovers for the two of them. So Jack knew that his Pa had returned home safely.

The four of them had a quiet supper together and as they said good night Jack told his momma that they would be leaving for Cheyenne early in the morning and not to expect them for breakfast.

They had booked a double double at the Ramada Inn and checked in shortly before noon. The place was packed with cattlemen standing in lines at the front desk trying to get last minute rooms. The desk clerk was telling them they were full and to try the Motel 6 down the road.

"Sure glad you thought to reserve us this room, Ennis." Jack said tossing his hat on the dresser and slinging his bag in a corner. "I'd hate to be out lookin for a room with that crowd."

"I learned that lesson 'bout 8 years ago when I first come here with Cole. He walked right up through the crowd and got our key. He explained to me then that buyers come in from all over the country for these sales and you'd best get your reservation in early or you'll end up sleepin in your truck."

"Well I'm starvin. Wanna get somethin to eat?" Jack asked, plopping himself down on the bed; hands behind his head.

"Might as well. Can't think of nothin else to do all alone here in this room … all by ourselves." Ennis answered, dropping his hat on the dresser next to Jack's and favoring him with a shy little smile.

Jack reached down and squeezed himself; eyes never leaving Ennis's. "Ain't nothin wrong with havin dessert first; is there?"

"I'd be willin to discuss it." Ennis walked slowly over to Jack.

All the sudden there came a pounding on the door that startled them both. Ennis jumped up and opened the door while Jack got up and peered out the drapes.

"Yeah?" Ennis said with his boot planted firmly against the partially opened door.

"You got an extra bed in here? I'd be willin to pay double if you're willin to share?"

The tall cowboy outside asked.

"Nope. Got two beds and there's two of us. We'll be needin 'em both." Ennis answered.

"Damn! I can't find a room no where in this fuckin town." The cowboy moaned. "You know of any place I can stay for a few days? I can pay."

"Sorry. You best ask in the office."

"I already did and he suggested I start knockin on doors and see if anyone had an empty bed. Fuck! What am I gonna do now?" The dusty cowboy cursed as he walked away.

Ennis closed the door and looked at Jack still peering out the window.

"Look at that, Ennis. There must be a dozen of 'em out there knockin on doors."

"Probably like that in every motel in town and every town for a hundred miles around."

"Bet it ain't like this in Sheridan!" Jack grinned at him.

"You got that right. Now what was you sayin about a little dessert?"

By the time they were interrupted for the third time they decided to give that idea up and headed next door to Denny's for lunch. They had to wait nearly an hour to be seated and almost that long again for their food but the place was filled to the brim with stockmen like themselves and it was exciting and interesting just to be part of the hungry swarm.

"One thing I shoulda remembered was these crowds. We coulda just brought some stuff to eat."

"Well, Cowboy, we can always head out and do some grocery shopping after lunch; that is if we don't starve to death first." Jack sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah, we can do that. But the food here is really good and worth waitin for. It ain't like we got nothin else to spend our time on while we're here."

"You better quit sayin that. You're jinxing us." Jack grinned back.

A couple cowboys stopped at their table with the same question they'd been asked several times already and they gave the same. "Sorry friend. Don't know where you can find a room."

"Jeeze! This town needs some more motels," Jack complained.

"Yeah but most of the rest of the year it's just a sleepy little town." Ennis answered.

Their food was brought out then and they devoured it; Jack commenting every other bite, "You sure are right about this food; it's great!"

"Best food ever; 'sides your Momma's a course." Ennis agreed.

After lunch they took a drive till they found a grocery store. It was crowded too, with stockmen lining up with baskets of food. They bought some canned goods and some snacks; a Styrofoam ice chest, some lunch meat and bread and Ennis's old standby, peanut butter. They got some plastic knives, forks and spoons and paper plates and of course, a case of beer. They got all the way out into the parking lot before they remembered that they forgot the can opener so Ennis went back in and got one while Jack loaded the groceries in the back of the pickup, got a cake of ice from the machine, and filled their ice chest.

It was coming on dark by the time they got back to their room; groups of men still standing around talking; either about finding rooms or about the stock they were looking to buy or sell. They unloaded their purchases, locked the place up tight again and took off walking the half-mile to where the stock sheds were located; Ennis explaining that it would be easier to walk then to try and find a parking place there which was why that particular motel was so popular; its closeness to the market.

The place was crowded with buyers checking out stock and sellers bragging on their animals; old friends and acquaintances pounding each other on the shoulder and pumping hands with introductions that no one would remember the next day being swapped.

They made the rounds and located the pens holding the Twist cows. The twenty-five they had decided to get rid of were the oldest and just about past breeding age and most inspecting them were walking away shaking their heads.

"Hope you're not expectin to get much for these cows. They ain't got that much life left in 'em." Ennis warned.

"Yeah, I know. Only five out of the bunch even calved this year and we need to get rid of 'em. Somebody will take 'em. Our calves should do OK though; don't you think?"

"Depends on what else is available. They did fatten up some on the new grass so we should get a fair price for them."

They walked on over to the calf pens. There was a lot more excitement over there. The crowd was bigger and lots more huffing and puffing going on between sellers and buyers.

Ennis's ears perked up when he heard horses nickering and neighing from the next barn.

"Let's go see the horses, Jack." They made their way out into the crisp November air and on across the path to the next barn and went in.

The place was just as crowded as the cow barn was; everyone trying to get a look at what was going to be up for bid tomorrow. They poked around from one stall to another when a loud voice pierced the din "Del Mar! Hey, Ennis!"

They looked around and saw an arm sticking up above the crowd waving a hat. A craning of the neck showed Mr. Cole weaving his way through the cowboys and over to them.

"Hey, Ennis! Good to see ya!" He grabbed Ennis's hand and pumped it up and down.

"Eh .. h'lo, Mr. Cole. This here is Jack Twist."

"Pleased to meet you, Jack Twist. You part of the family Ennis is workin for now?"

"Nice to meet you too. Eh … yeah, Ennis works out at my place."

"He told me 'bout your pa bein sickly. How's he doin?" Cole asked.

"'Bout the same."

"Well that's too bad, Son. I hate to hear that. You got a good man here though." He said clapping Ennis on the shoulder. "He'll work harder than any other man you got and he knows what he's doin." Then he turned to Ennis and asked, "You two here buyin or sellin?"

"Both," Ennis said. "We're dumpin some cows past their prime and got 47 calves that look pretty fair. Also we're in the market to add to the herd and maybe pick up a horse or two if the price is right."

"Sounds like you boys got your work cut out for you." Good seein you again Ennis and nice meetin you, Twist. Take care now." And he was off into the crowd.

The next few days were spent in a flurry of auctions, bidding and mingling with the different stockmen involved with the market. Their choices made, checks written out and they were once again back on the road to Lightning Flat.

"Jack, what do you think your Pa is gonna say?" Ennis asked as they headed north.

"Same as always. He'll bitch about wasting money but he'll be glad enough when he sees how many fine calves we have outta them bulls next spring."

"They were costly but come spring, you'll see why I chose those three. They'll do right by you."

"I'm sure they will. Why'd you wanna be last on the delivery list?"

"Figured we could use those ten days and maybe slip off to the mountains and grab us an elk; whatcha think? Think you might enjoy a few days alone with me in a tent up in the mountains?

"Oh, man! That sounds great!" Jack replied enthusiastically.

"Thought you might be interested. Figured we'd take off in the morning; half a days drive to get there and set up camp. That'd still give us four or five days to hunt or whatever."

"And do whatever else we can think of out in the middle of nowhere." Jack agreed with a lecherous grin.

"Figured you might like that." Ennis matched his grin.

They arrived home early afternoon and went straight to the bank and made their deposit; bringing the deposit slip home to the old man. He looked at it, grunted and shook his head.

"I tole you those sons of bitches was gonna cheat ya. This ain't hardly enough ta make it another year. Don't suppose it occurred to ya ta replace the cows you sold off." He gave them both a disgusted look. Mrs. Twist stood by nervously wringing her hands in her apron.

"We got fifty new head comin in, Pa; three new bulls; four mares and a stallion. All bought and paid for. They should be here in ten days. While we're waitin on 'em Ennis and me are goin huntin. We'll bring ya home a nice elk, Momma. You got room in the deep freeze? If ya don't, you best get yourself into Sears and buy another one cause you're gonna need it."

The old man's jaw dropped. He looked at the receipt again and back at Jack; knowing he couldn't have gotten all that stock and still had that much left over. Jack answered the question his Pa didn't ask.

"I paid for the new stock, Pa. That money there come from your cows and calves. It's all yours. Next year, we'll do the same thing. Take another 25 of your oldest cows and replace them with 50 new ones and we'll split the income."

"Don't know where you're gettin all this money from, boy; but it damn well better be legal!" He turned and left the room.

The next day Mr. Twist went into town to the bank, showed Joey Mathews the manager his receipt and asked if it was real; if that deposit was actually made into his account. Joey took one look at the receipt and assured him the deposit had been made as he was there when Jack had come in the day before.

"Well, I need to take out enough to make a payment on my loan then." He stood there, elbows resting on the counter.

"Your loan? Didn't your boy tell you? He paid that loan off couple weeks ago. Guess he was savin it for a surprise for you. That's quite a boy you got there Twist."

"He paid the loan? You mean he made a payment on it?"

"Nope; paid the dang thing off; it's paid in full." Mathews smiled.

The old man grunted and left mumbling something about that smart ass kid stickin his nose in private affairs.

Jack and Ennis had taken off for the Big Horns at dawn, the truck loaded down with camping equipment and two .30-30s hanging on the gun rack in the back window. By mid morning they were winding their way into the depths of the mountains on roads that were little more than trails.

"You sure you know where you're goin?" Jack asked as Ennis steered the truck across a shallow creek bed and up a sharp incline.

"Yep. Been here before. This might not be the most scenic route but it's the quickest and it'll get us to a place I know where you most never see anyone else around. Got some great campsites up along a nice lake back there where the elk come to drink."

"Will they come up there to drink if they see out tent there?"

"We won't pitch it close to the water; too many insects anyway. We'll camp back further in the woods and cover the tent with brush."

"What about the pickup?"

"We'll leave it a ways back outta sight and walk in."

"Ouch!" Jack complained as Ennis ran the truck into a deep rut and bouncing them hard.

"Almost there. Can't take this road much further."

"Road? This ain't no road, Ennis. We ain't been on a road in a coupla hours."

"Here we go." Ennis stopped the truck and shut the engine off. "Grab a handful of gear. It'll probably take a coupla trips to haul it all down there but the more we take with us now, the less we have to carry next trip."

"OK," Jack agreed, slinging the tent over his shoulder and grabbing up a sleeping bag.

Ennis grabbed a rifle a sleeping bag and some folding chairs and they started out; Ennis leading the way. They made their way down-slope and a ways further before Jack asked, "How far is this place, Cowboy? You sure there's a lake down here?"

"Yep. And as soon as we get there I'm gonna strip you naked and throw you in."

"Well, I might just enjoy that if it was June but in case you forgot, it's November. You don't want me freezin off anythin important now, would ya?"

"I figured if you got good and cold you'd need me to warm you up some." Ennis grinned back at him as they made their way through the trees.

"I already need some warmin up, Cowboy. How much farther we gotta go?"

"How about right here?" Ennis asked turning to him as they entered a small clearing; just big enough to move around a little in.

"Ya mean it? We're here? I don't see no lake."

"That's the whole point, Jack. We camp back here so we can't be seen. The lake's over that in that direction, couple hundred yards. Wanna go see it now or set up the tent first?"

"Let's get the tent up. Then you can strip me naked and we'll negotiate whether or not I get thrown into the lake."

"Talked me into it." Ennis agreed and they set about setting up camp. While cutting some underbrush to cover the tent they came upon a circle of stones.

"Hey look, somebody had a campfire here." Jack said pulling away the underbrush.

"I rekon that'd be me. Told you I been here before."

"Alone?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Been here with someone else, Jack. Hope you don't mind I brung you to a place where I been with someone else." Ennis opened up one of the lawn chairs, sat down and lit a cigarette.

Jack stood there, hands on hips, staring at him.

"Get your ass over here and sit down," Ennis ordered. "I was here with my brother. We used to come hunting over here when we worked over in Worland."

Jack took a chair and sat down across from Ennis, still staring at him.

"You got somethin you need to ask me; ask!" Ennis said.

"You scared me there for a minute. I ain't never asked before but you started me wonderin …"

"I only been with three people in my life, Jack; Alma, that waitress I told you about, and you; that's it. Any more questions?"

"Nope. I am a fool, Ennis. Can we get naked now?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope. Let's go get the rest of the gear first. Then we take a walk down to the lake; have a look around for tracks. When we get that done, we can get naked."

They made the second trip a lot faster and brought the rest of their gear into camp then took a walk down to the lake. It was a nice little lake; secluded and much smaller than any of the others in the area bringing very few hunters to its shores. A short time scouting around the parameter and they found what they were looking for; tracks leading out of the woods up to the edge of the water.

They made their way back to their campsite and fixed some lunch then laid down for some dessert and a few hours nap; cuddled up close.

"We gonna get an elk tonight?" Jack asked as they were preparing their evening meal.

"Nah, not tonight. If we got one tonight, we'd have to go home tomorrow; you that anxious to get home?"

"I am home, Cowboy. Anywhere you are is 'home' to me." He reached a hand out and squeezed Ennis's arm.

"Jack … you say the damnedest things! How am I supposed to cook with you lookin at me like that?"

"Forget about the cookin for a minute then. C'mere."

Ennis took the frying pan off the fire and moved over closer to Jack.

"Thought you was starving?"

"I am. But once in a while ya come across things that are more important than eatin."

Ennis linked his arm into Jack's as they sat close together. "You got somethin on your mind?" He leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Uh huh. I got somethin I been wantin to say to you and I figured now is as good a time as any. That OK with you?"

"Say what ya want."

Jack's arm came up around Ennis's shoulder and he rested his cheek against the top of Ennis's head. "We got a long history between us, Cowboy. We had some bad times and some really great times. But what I wanna say is this is the best; right now. You and me livin together, workin together, plannin things together. This is what I was tryin to tell you about all those years; how good it could be. I never dreamed it this good though. Never dreamed I could feel this way."

"You was right, Jack. All those years wasted; it was all my fault."

"No, Ennis, no." He placed a kiss on the tousled straw-colored hair. "The timin wasn't right is all. You were right about that. We had to, each of us, come to terms with the life we had chosen and deal with it as best we could. Our kids are grown now and we did right by them; I'm proud of us for that. It's our time now though. Our time to be together and make a life for ourselves and we're doin just that and it's wonderful. I guess what I'm tryin to say is that … well, I'm happy. Just bein with you, here and back on the ranch and even in Cheyenne; makes me happy. And I was wonderin … are you happy too?"

Ennis pulled back and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Jack when you come up to Riverton lookin for me; that was the happiest day of my life and about the saddest when I realized you was feelin the same as me and we couldn't be together. I ain't lyin, Jack. Most of these last 20 years was purely hell; thinkin about you, worryin about you and wonderin where you was and if you was with someone else. Only thing kept me goin was knowin that I'd get to see you every now and then." He stopped and caressed the back of Jack's hand, interlacing their fingers together and holding on tight before he continued.

"Yes, Jack, I'm happy. I thought I was happy before when you'd come up to see me and I was but that happy don't even touch this happy; you and me together permanently. I ain't got no fancy words to tell you how I feel but I want you to know somethin. Those dreams I was havin back in Riverton; they scared me good. Got me to thinkin what I'd do if I lost you for real. I couldn't damn well take it, Jack. That's all there was to it. I couldn't stand it; I'd have nothin to live for without you and I mean it."

"Well, I'm sorry you had those dreams, Ennis; but I'm glad you told me about them."

Jack's glance wandered over to the fire, as he remembered what happened back in Childress; a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"What? Did somethin happen? Tell me, Jack; did somethin happen?" A trickle of fear ran through him as he saw the look on Jack's face.

"It probably wasn't nothin." Jack tried to make light of it.

"Tell me! I need to know!" Ennis insisted.

"It's crazy really; but right after you told me about that dream something strange did happen."

"What?"

"It was closin time and I was about to leave when the receptionist called me and said some guys were there to see me; wanted to see the new combine we just got in. Well, I knew these guys, I knew them to be the town trouble makers and knew they didn't have a nickel between them and was suspicious why they wanted to see me about a machine they couldn't afford to buy even if they all three went in together. I looked out the window at them and there they were, three of them standing there in the sun, no hats, and I kept rememberin what you said about your dream."

"Shit, Jack; what'd ya do?"

"I locked the doors, got in my truck and went home. That was the night I packed up and headed north."

"It coulda come true! It coulda happened!" Ennis jumped up and paced back and forth.

"It coulda but it didn't, Ennis. You was smart enough to tell me about the dream and remind me to be careful. I was smart enough to get my ass out of there before any trouble could start. We got good heads on our shoulders and as long as we continue to use them, we should be all right."

Ennis seized him in a bear hug then, clutching at him and holding him close. "I couldn't stand it without you, Jack! I couldn't damn well stand it!"

"Well you don't have to worry about it, Cowboy. We're together now and we can look out after each other."

Later that evening in the tent as they lay side by side in their sleeping bags, Jack noticed Ennis seemed to be sniffing.

"You OK, Cowboy?"

"Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya cryin?"

"Go to sleep."

"Ennis, I shouldn't a told you. I never should have told you."

"You damn well better tell me these things, Jack! I need to know! Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"Nope. Well maybe one thing."

"What is it?" Ennis sat up and turned their lantern on. "Tell me now!" he demanded.

"Just that … I love you."

Ennis stared at him wide eyed.

Jack sat up and faced him. "I been tryin to tell you that for years now but I was afraid you'd dump me. Is it OK? I mean, are you mad at me for sayin it?"

"Jack …I … no, I ain't mad at you for sayin it. I always wanted to say it to you too but I was afraid it might sound too mushy."

"Oh no, I don't think it's mushy at all, I mean, if it's the way you feel, why shouldn't you say it?" Jack said, his tongue wetting his lower lip and coming to rest in the corner of his mouth.

"I do love you, lil darling, more and more every day and that's the truth." He pulled Jack into his arms.

"Oh, God, Ennis! I waited so long to hear those words. I knew it; I mean I felt like you did; but damn, it's good to hear you say it."

"Well, I'll be sayin it from time to time if that's all right with you. It feels good to say it; almost as good as it does to hear it."

They spent three days in camp, just hiking through the woods and walking around the lake. On the fourth morning they shot their elk, wrestled it into the back of their pickup along with their camping gear and headed home. They stopped in town and left the carcass with the local butcher then headed on out to the ranch.

They were still enveloped in the magic spell of their love unloading the truck when the old man came boiling out of the house in a rage.

"Just what the fuck you think you're doin, boy? You think you can buy this place out from under me? Throw me off a my own land? You think I'd let a fuckin queer like you take my land? It'll be a cold day in hell before I let a little shit like you take my place!"

They were dumfounded! Ennis finished the unloading while Jack approached his Pa.

"Pa, what're you talkin about?"

"Don't you play innocent with me, you little cock sucker. Just cause you show up here with a pot full of money don't mean you can take over. You think you can kick me out? Is that what you're planning?" He was huffing and puffing mad; his face turning purple and the veins in his neck standing out.

"Pa, I don't know what set you off, but it ain't never been no plan of mine to run you off."

"You expect me to believe that! I been to the bank, boy. I know what you done!"

"What are you talkin about?" Jack was thoroughly confused.

"The notes! MY notes, asshole! You bought up my notes! Now you gonna call them due? Gonna throw me off my own place? Break your Momma's heart? Is that the kind of son of a bitch that I raised; the kind that would throw his own folks off their land?"

"I didn't buy up your notes, Pa. I paid them off. There's a difference."

"None that I can see. I was beholden to the bank before and now I'm beholden to the likes of you!" With that last he spit into the dirt.

"No, Pa. You're not. This is your place; yours and Momma's. I'm just here to help out."

"Like hell you are! You come up here with your fairy boyfriend we don't know nothin about. He could be some kind of criminal for all we know. You say he ain't got no family, how do you know that? He could be lying to you ya know. Them kind always do to get what they want."

"Pa, leave Ennis out of this. He's done nothin but help out around here and you know it."

"Yeah, usin my electricity, eatin at my table and fuckin my son! Christ! The two of you make me sick! I'll tell you this, boy; I ain't leavin my property until they take me outta here in a pine box; you got that? You can tell your little boyfriend there that he ain't never gonna own this ranch!" With that, he climbed into his pickup, slammed the door and tore out of there; heading for the nearest bar.

Jack stood staring at the dust cloud that followed the pickup down the road. Ennis walked up behind him, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm used to it. Ya know, I never expected a thank you or a pat on the back or anything but I sure as hell never expected that neither."

"Don't worry about it. He's just blowin off steam."

"Yeah but why does it always have to be at me?"

"Take a look around this place, Jack. Look at all the improvements we've made since we've been here. He's got to be seein it all and knowin that he couldn't get it done in the 40+ years that he's been runnin it and you come here and do it in a matter of months. He's gotta be green to the bone with envy."

"You think so? You think he's jealous?"

"Yeah, I do. You look at him and you see your Pa; the man you've been trying to impress your whole life. I look at him and I see a mean old man jealous of his son in every way."

"What do ya mean?"

"He's like those cows of his you just sold off; he's past his prime and he knows it. He ain't never gonna be able to do the things we can do; he might have once but not no more. He's comin into the short rows of his life and what's he got to show for it? Nothin, that's what. He took over a well to do ranch and near run it into the ground. You come back here and in a few months you've breathed new life back into it. He looks into the mirror and sees that gnarled up old face starin back at him. He looks at you and sees a handsome young man in the prime of his life. That's jealousy, Bud, no matter which way you look at it."

"Well shit! I never meant to cause so much trouble by comin back here. I knew he wouldn't be grateful for what we was doin but I never dreamed he'd hate me even more than he already did."

"You told me once long ago that you never could do anything to please him; that kind never changes, Jack. They ain't got it in 'em to change."

"I ain't tryin to change him, Ennis. I'm just … Hell, I don't know what I'm doin!" He ran a worried hand through his hair.

"Well, I do in case you're interested." Mrs. Twist's sweet voice entered the conversation. Neither of them had noticed her walking up to join them and they both startled at her words.

"Momma! I'm sorry …"

"Now, don't you dare, Jackie! I won't hear of it! You know as well as he does that this place is as much yours as it is his. He got his share of it by marrin me but that's only 50 of it. I own the other 50 and it goes to you from me. My daddy had it set up when he deeded the place over to us when we got married. His 50 goes to you when he passes and he can't change that. So the way I look at it, you got more a say so than he does."

"Momma, I didn't come here to run him off."

"I know that, Honey, and I think in his heart he knows that too. He's just too darn stubborn to admit it. Either that or he was just lookin for an excuse to go into town and get drunk." She smiled at him.

"Oh, Momma!" Jack sighed and took her in his arms. "Do you think things are ever gonna change?"

"Well, I don't know now. Let me think. In the last five months my son has finally come home and brought his fine young man with him; the barn has been redone and looks practically like new, my windows don't rattle anymore, we have a nice new boiler and the house is nice and warm again, we got rid of some of our old stock and got new on the way; did I leave anything out?"

Jack and Ennis smiled at each other and back at her. "We got an elk. Did you clean out your deep freeze?" Jack asked.

"You got one! Oh good! I had a feeling you would. I ordered a new deep freeze from Sears. It should be in, in a coupla days."

"You did! That's great!" Jack hugged her again.

"Good thing," Ennis added. "That elk we shot was a big one. Once it gets dressed out it'll probably fill a freezer and if it don't, there's other game around."

"You like to hunt, Ennis? I'm so glad! How are you at rabbits? This last year they took nearly half my vegetables out of my garden. I sure would appreciate it if you kept an eye out for 'em."

"I'll be glad to."

"Momma makes the best rabbit stew you ever tasted." Jack bragged.

"Speaking of stew, your Pa and I just finished lunch and I made a nice stew. There's plenty left and some biscuits too. Why don't we go on inside and I'll heat it up for you."

The three of them went on inside where it was nice and warm and cozy.

Ennis was a crack shot and little by little Jack was improving also. They kept the freezers full of game and in December caught a wild turkey for Christmas dinner. On Christmas Eve, Jack and Ennis came in dragging a pine tree they'd cut down from the back of the property and set it up in the living room. Mrs. Twist scurried around bringing out boxes of ornaments she hadn't used in years and the three of them set about decorating the tree. They drank apple cider as they worked and laughed and talked about old times while the old man sat in a corner pulling at a bottle of whiskey.

A snow storm raged outside but inside the mood was mellow with the house smelling of baking and pine needles. They had finished it all but the star on top which Jack remembered was always placed there by his Pa. He took it over to him and held it out.

"Pa, will you do the honors?"

The old man stood up and slapped the star out of Jack's hands. "I ain't helpin no god damned fairies decorate no tree!" He stalked off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The three of them stood rooted to the floor; Jack's face looked gut-shot. Ennis followed down the hall and went into the old man's room.

"What the hell you want? Git your ass outta my room!" The old man railed at him.

Ennis walked up to him, grabbed him by the over-alls and shoved him hard back up against the dresser; a few things scattering to the floor.

"I've had just about all I'm gonna take from you, old man!"

"Get the fuck outta here 'fore I blow your head off!"

"With what? That antique hangin over the fireplace? It ain't been fired in at least 20, 30 years. You shoot that thing off, it's more an likely to kill you than me."

The old man tried to push past him and head for the door. Ennis shoved him back again, this time tipping over a chair and sending the old man to the floor.

Jack and Mrs. Twist heard from the living room and Jack made for the hallway when his Momma stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Let 'em be, Jackie. Ennis won't hurt him."

"You fuckin queer! I'll take you apart with my bare hands!"

"Them's big words comin from an old man layin flat on his ass."

"You think I can't do it?" He struggled to his feet.

"Not on your best strongest day of your life!"

"We'll see about that, cocksucker!" He lunged for Ennis and Ennis tossed him against the wall with ease.

"Why you gotta be such a hard ass when you got such a good boy like Jack? He ain't never done you no wrong."

"Ain't none of your fuckin business, asshole. Git outta my room!"

"Not till you and me reach a little understandin. Jack and me didn't come here to take this place away from you. He don't need to; it's his already. We come here to help you out, you old fool! That's all Jack ever wanted his whole life was to help you run this place but you wouldn't let him."

"He run off just when he was gettin big enough to be a help round here! Run off and left us, he did!"

"He spent his life tryin to please you and nothin he ever did was good enough. You run him off yourself with your mean ways and vile mouth. You ever think of that?"

"Don't matter none. He was gone and I been runnin this place by myself for years and I will be again when the two of you take off!"

"We ain't leavin, Mr. Twist. This is Jack's home and now it's mine too. We're stayin."

"Not if I have anythin to say about it!"

"You don't."

"The hell I don't! This is still my property and I can throw you goddamned fairies off a it any time I want!" He tried for the door again and was once more thrown back across the room.

"Listen to me, old man, and hear me good. Jack and me are stayin. You got that? And it would be a good idea if you watched that nasty mouth of yours cause I'm sick a hearin it."

"What the fuck do I care?"

"You can say anythin you want around me, I don't give a shit but you watch your mouth in front of Mrs. Twist and around Jack. Ya here? I don't wanna hear no more insults a Jack. He's a good man and a better son that the likes of you deserves."

"Shit! You think you can tell me what to do in my own house?" The old man stood nose to nose with him again.

"I just did!"

"And if I don't listen?"

"I'll kick your wrinkled old ass from here till next week but I'll do it real quiet like when no one else is around and no one can see. Maybe I'll do it come Sunday mornin when Jack's drivin his Momma to church and there ain't no one here but you and me. Or maybe I'll do it some evening after them two is asleep. I can come for you then, take you out that window out to the barn. I can put some hurt on you that won't never even show no marks; nobody would even know but you and me."

"Why you son of a bitch; you think you can scare me?"

"Ain't here to scare you; just tellin you how its gonna be from now on. Every insult you lay on Jack, you can expect payback from me." They glared at each other through narrowed eyes.

"Fuckin cocksucker!" the old man mumbled under his breath as Ennis turned for the door.

Ennis stopped turned around and back-handed the old man across the room. "I don't much like insults neither." He said and left the room.

He walked back into the living room with a smile on his face and said, "We talked it over and agreed that Mrs. Twist should be the one hangin the star this year and from now on. C'mere, Jack." Together they made a seat out of clenched arms and lifted the squealing Mrs. Twist up to hang the star.

The next spring brought triple the calves of the previous year and three mares were pregnant. The following years brought increasingly larger and more sought after stock and before long it was known throughout the county and half the state that the Twist stock was the best around. The old man lived three more years and after he passed Ennis and Jack moved into the big house. Mrs. Twist lived on another five years after her husband and spent every single day of her life with a smile on her face. Her life had come full circle now. It had started when she found herself with child and was forced by her Daddy to marry a man she didn't know and didn't love; Jack's real daddy had died in the war in Europe and it was the only condition put on her for keeping her child; she had to marry.

But once John Twist was gone, she was where she wanted to be; on the old homestead, with her son and his wonderful mate; her second son. Even on her last day on earth as they both stood beside her hospital bed holding her hands, she smiled. Her heart was singing and she saw the handsome young man in Army uniform waiting for her; smiling blue eyes down at her and reaching out his hand. She twirled around in her new blue gingham dress and ran into his arms. Her dreams complete.

The end.

ome ice chest


End file.
